Hamunaptra Planet des Todes
by Antiana
Summary: Nachdem Malik Ryou aus den Händen von gefährlichen Sklavenhändlern befreit hat, stürzen sie mit sienem Raumschiff auf dem verlassenen Planeten Hamunaptra ab. Doch ihre Verfolger sind ihnen bereits auf den Fersen und der Planet ist nicht so tot, wie es


Titel: Hamunaptra-Planet des Todes  
  
Autoren: Yamuri und Antiana  
  
Rating: PG 15  
  
Kategorie: Romance, AU, Yaoi, Science Fiction  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh gehört leider nicht uns, sondern Kazuki Takahashi. Folglich leihen wir uns die Charas nur aus.  
  
Pairing: Malik/Bakura, Marik/Ryou  
  
Summary:Nachdem Malik Ryou aus den Händen von gefährlichen Sklavenhändlern befreit hat, stürzen sie mit sienem Raumschiff auf dem verlassenen Planeten Hamunaptra ab. Doch ihre Verfolger sind ihnen bereits auf den Fersen und der Planet ist nicht so tot, wie es den Anschein hat.  
  
Anmerkung: Wieder müssen wir dazu sagen, das Marik KEINE Narben im Gesicht hat!!! Wir mögen ihn nämlich gar nicht so!! Wer hat den Armen nur so verunstaltet? schnief Marik knuddel  
  
Um ihn herum herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, doch das interessierte den jungen Abenteurer im Moment nicht. In Gedanken versunken saß er an einer Bar, auf der berüchtigsten Raumstation der Galaxis. Das Glas vor sich war noch nicht gelehrt und in seinen Händen hielt er ein Flugblatt das ihm zufällig in die Hände gefallen war. Es zeigte einen weißhaarigen Jungen, dessen Gesichtszüge soviel Reinheit und Unschuld ausstrahlten das man fast meinen könnte es handle sich um einen Engel. Der Vater des Jungen, ein bedeutender Mann in der Konföderation der vereinten Planetensysteme, hatte diese Blätter in Umlauf gebracht. Irgendwelche Verbrecher, von denen es leider viel zu viele gab, hatten Ryou entführt und scheinbar handelte es sich nicht um Erpresser sondern eher Menschenhändler. 'Wie ich dieses Pack hasse. Die schlimmste Sorte aller Banditen sind jene die anderen Lebewesen ihre Freiheit rauben.' Für Malik war Freiheit das größte Gut überhaupt und gerade deswegen hatte er sich entschieden auszuziehen um Abenteuer zu bestehen. Wesen die anderen ihre Freiheit raubten waren ihm ein Greuel und schon ein paar mal hatte er sich selbst mit Kopfgeldjägern verbündet um solche Leute zur Strecke zu bringen. 'Vielleicht sollte ich selber mal Kopfgeldjäger werden.' überlegte er sich. Aber nein, das wäre ihm entschieden zu stressig. Sein Blick haftete noch immer auf dem Bild als ihn eine dunkle Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. Etwas an dieser Stimme ließ sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Der Mann hatte nicht mit ihm gesprochen, sondern mit einem Jungen, der wohl etwa zwei Jahre jünger als er selbst war. Das weißglänzende Haar des Knaben war zerzaust und er war mit einem schwarzen Overall bekleidet. Tränen bedeckten sein Gesicht und er schien große Angst zu haben. Maliks Augen verengten sich als er genauer hinsah und erkannte um wen es sich bei dem Knaben handelte. 'Heute muß mein Glückstag sein. Das ist er doch? Ryou. Wenn man jemanden sucht der Dreck am Stecken hat oder Opfer eines Verbrechens wie Entführung wurde muß man wirklich nur auf diese Raumstation kommen. Man kann sich sicher sein das die Gesuchte Person auftauchen wird.'Sofort steckte er das Bild wieder ein, ließ seinen Drink einfach stehen und folgte dem Mann. 'Ich sehe...er bringt ihn zum Sklavenmarkt. Für so ein hübsches Wesen kriegt man bestimmt viel Geld. Aber man bekommt auch viel wenn man ihn nach Hause bringt.'Wie in Trance folgte Ryou dem Mann. Er kannte seinen Namen nicht, auch wusste er nicht was dieser mit ihm vorhatte. Tagelang war er auf dessen Raumschiff eingesperrt gewesen, hatte kaum etwas zu trinken und zu essen bekommen. Was wollte dieser Mann von ihm? Wo brachte er ihn hin? All die Leute auf dieser Raumstation machten Ryou große Angst. Soviele verschiedene Wesen. Eigentlich war er sehr interessiert an anderen Kulturen und Welten, aber die Leute hier sahen alle so böse aus, bis auf wenige ausnahmen. Sie erreichten eine riesige Halle in der sein Entführer mit ein paar greulichen Typen auf einer fremden Sprache sprach. Er wurde in die Arme eines anderen geschubst der ihn anschließend hinaus führte.  
  
Ryou war immer noch nicht ganz klar was hier abging. Warum hatte man ihn hierhergebracht? Wieso durfte er nicht wieder nach Hause? Zu sehr war er in Gedanken versunken, als dass er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst gewesen wäre. So hörte er nicht die schnellen Schritte hinter sich. Das einzige was ihn in die Realität zurückholte war die Tatsache das sich der harte Griff um sein Handgelenk gelockert hatte. Verwirrt sah er sich um und blickte direkt in zwei lavendelfarbene Augen die ihn freundlich ansahen. Die Augen gehörten einem braungebrannten blonden jungen Mann. "Komm mit." flüsterte der geheimnisvolle Fremde. Sein Händedruck war sanft und wirkte auf gewisse Weise vertrauenswürdig. Ryou's tränen waren wieder versiegt und er folgte dem Blonden bereitwillig. Sie rannten durch dunkle Gänge, vorbei an seltsamen Wesen bis sie endlich einen Hangar erreicht hatten wo sein Retter einem Reptilartigen Wesen etwas zurief und ihn anschließend in das Raumschiff zog vor welchem der reptiloide Pilot gestanden hatte. Aus der Ferne konnte man Schreie und sogar Schüsse vernehmen. Doch ihre Verfolger kamen zu spät. Das kleine Raumschiff startete bereits und verließ den Hangar. Kurze Zeit später raste es durch den Weltraum, dicht gefolgt von einem weiteren Kreuzer.  
  
Während Ryou noch etwas verängstigt auf dem ihm angebotenen Sitz hocken blieb kletterte der Blonde zur Waffenkonsole um dem Piloten Feuerschutz zu geben. Noch nie war Ryou in eine Weltraumschlacht geraten und konnte nicht sagen das ihm dies gefiel. Schon gleich zweimal nicht wenn man getroffen wurde. Er spürte starke Erschütterungen und ein unerträgliches Schwindelgefühl, welches ihm die Besinnung raubte.  
  
Als er wieder erwachte befand er sich in einem dunklen, kalten Raum. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Aus ein paar Ritzen an der Wand fiel schwaches Licht herein, so dass er seine Umgebung vage wahrnehmen konnte. Neben ihm lag jemand. Es war der Blonde der ihn gerettet hatte. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er entdecken, dass der junge Mann eine Platzwunde am Kopf hatte und noch bewusstlos war. Langsam kam jedoch wieder Leben in ihn. Er setzte sich auf, wandte sich ihm zu und musterte ihn besorgt. Ängstlich wich Ryou zurück, doch der Andere war schneller und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Shh...ich tu dir nichts." flüsterte er. "Wir sind offenbar abgestürzt und das wir uns nicht mehr beim Raumschiff befinden kann zwei Dinge bedeuten. Entweder wir wurden von Einheimischen gefunden, oder aber unsere Verfolger haben uns erwischt. Du solltest dicht bei mir bleiben, damit ich dich beschützen kann falls nötig." "Danke..." brachte Ryou schließlich hervor. "Danke das du mich befreit hast. Ich bin..." "Ryou. Ich wie. Mein Name ist Malik. Und ich werde mein bestes geben dich wieder nach Hause zu bringen." erwiderte Malik. "Schickt dich mein Vater?" fragte Ryou zaghaft. Der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein...aber du wirst natürlich gesucht. Ich bin Abenteurer und gelegentlich verdiene ich mich auch als Kopfgeldjäger." erklärte er. Er wollte noch weitersprechen, als die eiserne Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
Seltsam... Plötzlich verschwand die gähnende Leere, die seinen Geist schon seit langem gefangen hielt und er fühlte, wie sein Herz begann zu schlagen. Was war geschehen? War er nicht gestorben? Hatte man ihn nicht erschossen? Ja, da war ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust. Sicher war das nur ein Traum... ein Traum, den er im Tod hatte. Luft sammelte sich in seinen Lungen. Zunächst nur wenig, dann immer mehr. Er atmete schnell viel zu schnell, wie als wäre er aus einem Alptraum erwacht. Was ist hier los?dachte er verwirrt. Blinzelte, doch noch immer war alles dunkel. Seine Glieder waren steif. Er konnte sich noch nicht bewegen. 'Ist das ein Alptraum? Oder bin ich auf dem Weg in den Himmel oder in die Hölle. So wie es hier aussieht.'Sein Herz schlug noch unregelmäßig, aber es schlug... Wo war er? Alles war dunkel, er war allein. Wo war sein treuer Freund? Seine Gliedmaßen waren eiskalt erstarrt, doch langsam wurden sie warm und auch seine Finger konnte er wieder bewegen. Vorsichtig tastete er umher. Direkt neben ihm war eine kalte Wand, auch sein zweiter Arm kam zu Kräften. Auf der anderen Seite war ebenfalls eine Wand. Wo war er nur hingeraten? Er tastete weiter. Auch sein Rücken und seine Füße wurden von einer kalten Mauer eingerahmt. Über ihm war auch eine Wand. Er war eingesperrt. Sicher würde die Luft nicht mehr all zu lange reichen. Er musste hier irgendwie rauskommen. Seine Augen, die sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, bemerkten plötzlich etwas. Ein Lichtstrahl, fiel durch einen Spalt. Ein Lichtstrahl! Dann musste er ja irgendwie hier rauskommen. Mit aller Kraft drückte er gegen die Wand direkt vor sich, die sich auch ein Stück bewegte. 'JA es bewegt sich.'dachte er glücklich, drückte so fest er konnte. "Komm schon!" zischte er, als sich der Deckel noch immer nicht bewegte, plötzlich jedoch, wurde er regelrecht aufgerissen. Das Licht blendete ihn, so dass er sich kurz abwandte, dann blickte er auf. "Bakura? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme und sofort fuhr er herum und blickte in ein grinsendes Gesicht. "Marik!!!" rief er freudig aus und setzte sich sofort auf.  
  
Marik war mit wenig Anstrengung schnell aus seinem Sarkophag entkommen und hatte dann sofort bemerkt, dass noch ein zweiter im Raum stand. wenn er hier drin lag, dann musste in dem Anderen Bakura liegen. die zwei waren schon immer zusammen gewesen und auch im Tod wollten sie zusammen sein. Es war nicht so, dass sie ein Paar waren. Nein...Sie waren einfach nur gute Freunde, aber sie kannten sich von klein auf und hatten vieles gemeinsam gemacht. So waren sie auch gemeinsam gestorben, zumindest hatte er das gedacht. Doch es war eindeutig, dass sie hier beide waren. Lebendig und wach, ohne irgendwelche sichtbaren Verletzung, außer zwei Einschusslöchern in ihrer Kleidung. Bakura stand auf, blickte ihn an, dann fiel er ihm glücklich lachend um den Hals. "Alles war nur ein Traum. Wir sind gar nicht tot Marik." lachte er, löste sich wieder von ihm. "Hast du das schon bemerkt?" fragte er und deutete auf das ausgebrannte Loch in seiner Kleidung, dass sich auf der linken Seite befand. "Sieht ganz nach einem Laserschuss aus, meint du nicht?" Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die, gegen die sie damals gekämpft hatten sie leben lassen hätten. Bakura blickte erst auf Mariks Brust, dann auf seine Eigene, nur um festzustellen, dass auch er ein ähnliches Einschussloch hatte. "Aber sonst ist da nichts." Er fühlte in das Loch hinein und Marik tat es ihm gleich. "Nur mein Herz schlägt. " Er grinste. vielleicht hatten wir Glück." lachte der Weißhaarige. Marik schüttelte den Kopf. "Unwahrscheinlich. Es gibt nichts, was den Angriff hätte aufhalten können. Wir hatten nichts zum Schutz." sagte er besonnen. "Aber wenn sie uns umgebracht haben, wären wir jetzt nicht hier, oder?" Ja...Das stimmte. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, was sie hier taten, geschweige denn, warum sie nicht tot waren. Allerdings hatte er beim aufwachen etwas bemerkt. Etwas, dass anders war. An oder in ihm selbst. Neben seinen Erinnerungen an Bakura, existierten weitere in seinem Kopf. Erinnerungen von denen er vorher nichts gewusst hatte. Die er niemals selbst erlebt hatte. "Merkst du denn gar nichts? Fühlst du nicht, dass etwas anders ist?" fragte er ein wenig genervt und blickte Bakura direkt an.  
  
Bakura überlegte. "Ja tatsächlich. Meine Brust schmerzt." sagte er schließlich. Sonst fiel im nichts anderes auf, außerm, dass es in seinem Kopf etwas wirr zu sein schien. Da war etwas, was vorher nicht da war. "Sag mir mal, was das ist." befahl er Marik und zog sein T-Shirt nach oben. Marik fuhr plötzlich erschrocken zurück, deutet mit dem Finger auf Bakuras Brust. "Da...Da Bakura, sieh nur. Was ist das?" Der Weißhaarige blickte an sich herunter und bemerkte plötzlich, dass aus seiner Haut etwas herausragte. Es sah aus, als säße etwas direkt darunter. "was ist das?" sagte er erschrocken, fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Stelle. Doch es war viel weitläufiger, als er es sehen konnte. Seine Hände fuhren, die Heraushebungen nach und kamen schließlich zum Urteil, dass er einen Ring mit Spitzen Fortsätzen unter der Haut trug. Was war das nur? Verwirrt blickte er zu seinem Freund. "Wenn ich wach bin und ich habe so ein Ding auf meiner Brust, dann müsstest du..."Marik verstand und zog sich nun eben falls das T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben. Tatsächlich Bakuras Vermutung war richtig gewesen. Auch Marik hatte so ein Ding auf seiner Brust. Allerdings sah es etwas anders aus als sein Eigenes. Es war mehr ein Stab. Ein langes Gebilde. Geschockt sank Bakura zu Boden, ließ das T-Shirt wieder über seine Brust gleiten. "Was ist nur geschehen? Und dazu kommt noch, dass ich so seltsame Erinnerungen habe. Na Dinge, die ich noch nie zuvor erlebt habe." Marik zog sich wieder an. "Endlich hast du begriffen, was ich meinte. Die Erinnerungen. Wir haben das Gedächtnis von jemand Anderem. Es muss mit diesen Dingern, unter unserer Haut zu tun haben. Es scheint, als wären sie mit uns verschmolzen und hätten uns neues Leben geschenkt. Sie scheinen... wie soll ich das beschreiben...?" Plötzlich wurde der Blonde von lauten Geräuschen unterbrochen. Schritte näherten sich ihnen und eine Tür wurde aufgerissen. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde er gepackt und plötzlich wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen. Er verspürte einen Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Wahrscheinlich ein Betäubungslaser. Auch Marik schien sich dagegen nicht großartig wehren zu können. Sie hatten ja keine Waffen. Bevor er das jedoch mitbekam, sank er in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Malik drückte Ryou fest an sich als die Tür geöffnet wurde und zwei Männer eintraten. Er kannte diese Leute nicht, aber Ryou's Reaktion zur Folge schienen das ihre Verfolger zu sein. Mist."Wie schön. Ihr seid wieder wach. Na dann freut ihr euch sicher über ein bisschen Gesellschaft." meinte der eine der Beiden und trat zur Seite, damit sein Kumpane zwei junge Männer hereinschleppten konnte. Beide waren sie bewusstlos. Zu Malik's Überraschung sah der eine Ryou gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Konnte da ein Verschwandschaftsverhältnis vorliegen? Nein, Ryou's Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keinerlei Emotionen diesbezüglich. In den Augen des Jüngeren spiegelten sich nur Angst und Furcht. Sein Zittern nahm sogar noch zu als der Mann, welcher gesprochen hatte, auf sie zu trat. "Wir haben ein paar schöne Sachen mit euch vor. Und dazu wirst du uns begleiten müssen Blondi." sprach er Malik an. "Denkste." zischte dieser. "Ich bleibe bei Ryou."  
  
"Oh...du willst also Probleme machen. Wir können auch anders. Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder es wird schmerzhaft." er zeigte mit einer Waffe auf ihn. "Ich könnte ausversehen Ryou treffen, Schätzchen. Also füg dich."  
  
Ryou sah Malik ängstlich an. "Bitte tu was sie sagen...ich will nicht das jemand verletzt wird." flüsterte er leise. "Ich...ich komm schon klar." "Bist du sicher?" besorgt streichelte Malik durch Ryou's Haar. "Ja, bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Malik lächelte, löste den Griff und stand auf. 'Er ist wohl stärker als ich dachte.'Einen traurigen Blick auf Ryou zurückwerfend folgte er dem Mann. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er noch sehen wie der andere den Weißhaarigen, den sie gerade gebracht hatten, wieder aus dem Zimmer rausschleppte. Was wurde das?  
  
Was ging denn hier ab? Der Junge der dort im Zimmer gesessen hatte, sah ihm, auch wenn er ihn nur schemenhaft hatte erkennen können unglaublich ähnlich. Und der Junge Mann, der aus dem Zimmer getreten war hatte unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit Marik. Auch wenn er schmächtiger und kleiner war und seine Frisur nicht so ausgeflippt wirkte. Der Blonde lief voraus und wurde dann in ein Zimmer gebracht, Bakura wurde gezwungen ihm zu folgen. Er sah, wie der andere Wächter den Blonden ans Bett fesselt und dann auf ihn zutrat. "Hey, Kleiner!§ sagte er gespielt kameradschaftlich. "Der Kleine auf dem Bett, findest du ihn süß?" fragte er. "Ja schon, er sieht ziemlich gut aus." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Tatsächlich fand er den Jungen ziemlich sexy und unglaublich gutaussehend. Auch wenn er sich niemals in Marik verlieben konnte, bei diesem Jungen sah das etwas anders aus. Gut meinte der Mann grinste. "Dann wird es ja sicher kein Problem für dich sein, ihn mal ordentlich dranzunehmen. Wir brauchen was für die Kameras, also streng dich an. Das ist dein Glückstag, Kleiner. Du darfst mit ihm machen, was du willst. Achte einfach nicht darauf was er sagt, tu was dir beliebt, er ist nicht wichtig." sagte der Mann und lief an dem Jungen vorbei. Was hatte er da eben gesagt? Er sollte sich an ihm vergreifen? Nein...Das konnte er nicht. ER konnte ihm doch nicht wehtun. "Na los mach schon, Kleiner." sagte die Stimme noch einmal und plötzlich bekam er einem Schubs und flog in hohem Bogen auf das Bett und landete genau auf dem Blonden. Er errötete, richtete sich sofort wieder auf. "Entschuldige." murmelte er blickte wieder zu ihm. Er lächelte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen...Ich werde dir nichts tun." flüsterte er ihm zu, hoffte, dass es niemand verstand, doch plötzlich ertönte noch einmal die Stimme. "Action...Na los wirds bald, ihr sollt nicht dumm rumreden sondern anfangen." sagte der Mann aufgebracht und knallte die Tür ins schloss. "Oder wollt ihr, dass unseren anderen beiden Stars etwas passiert?" hörte man noch bevor es vollkommen still wurde.  
  
Malik schluckte. Er verstand genau was die vorhatten und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Diese Bastarde. Und er konnte sich noch nichtmal wehren. Sein Herz schlug etwas schneller und er atmete heftig als der Fremde auf ihm landete. Der Fremde erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an Ryou und die letzten Worte des Mannes drangen in sein Bewusstsein durch. Die wollten doch nicht das selbe mit Ryou? Nein, er durfte das nicht zulassen. Niemand durfte Ryou's Unschuld und Reinheit stehlen. Dieser Junge war etwas besonderes. Wild begann er an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen, aber diese schnitten nur in sein Fleisch und lockerten sich kein bisschen. Wieso saß Ryou's Doppelgänger eigentlich immer noch regungslos über ihm? Ach ja, jetzt viel es ihm wieder ein. Hatte er ihm vorhin nicht zugeflüstert er würde ihm nichts tun? Er hörte auf an den Fesseln zu ziehen und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zu Stande. "Danke." flüsterte er zurück. "Wenn du so nett wärst meine Fesseln zu lösen, dann könnten wir Ryou und dem Anderen helfen." fügte er leise bei und warf einen skeptischen Blick zur Kamera. Dort oben war auch ein Lautsprecher angebracht. "Wenn ihr nicht bald voran macht dann wird euren Freunden was schlimmes zustoßen. Also macht schon." ertönte eine dunkle Stimme aus diesem und ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren.  
  
Bakura lächelte ebenfalls, doch als die Stimme ertönte schrak er zusammen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen Freund..." flüsterte er. "Marik ist bei ihm. Er ist sehr stark und wird ihn beschützen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich muss das jetzt tun. Er strich dem Blonden einmal durch die Haare, dann über die Wange. Ganz unauffällig ließ er ein Hand über die Arme des Blonden gleiten und versuchte die Fesseln zu öffnen, doch sie waren leider viel zu fest. "Es tut mir leid...Ich kriege sie nicht auf und wenn ich noch länger zögere, dann werden sie den anderen wehtun... Apropos Andere. Würdest du mir deinen Namen sagen." fragte er leise, strich nochmals durch Maliks Blondes Haar. Wow...Er war tatsächlich unglaublich schön und sein Haar war weich wie Seide. Doch niemals würde er sich diesen Typen beugen und tun was sie verlangten. Er wollte niemandem wehtun, vorallendingen nicht, wenn dieser Niemand so unglaublich schön war.  
  
'Mir keine Sorgen machen? Verdammt die wollten Ryou schon weh tun bevor wir hier landeten. Er redet sich da leicht. Soviel in Sachen Kopfgeldjäger...da bin ich ja noch weit davon entfernt gut zu sein.'dachte er mürrisch. Aber es hatte jetzt wenig Sinn sich Sorgen darüber zu machen. Er konnte nur hoffen das dieser Marik Ryou tatsächlich beschützen konnte. "Mein Name ist Malik." er widerte er schließlich auf die Frage des Weißhaarigen. Zu dumm das er es nicht geschafft hatte seine Fesseln zu lösen. Doch wenn sie denen was vorspielten konnten sie es vielleicht unbemerkt doch noch schaffen sich der Fesseln zu entledigen. "Und dein Name?" fragte er zurück.  
  
"Bakura..." antwortete er flüsternd er musste ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass er sich dank des seltsamen Ringes auf seiner Brust an einen zweiten Namen erinnerte. Sicher interessierte ihn das auch gar nicht. ;Malik sah so gut aus... Doch die Fesseln gingen nicht auf und der Blonde war ihm ausgeliefert und wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm würden diese Schweinehunde auch Marik wehtun. Sicher er war stark, aber ohne Waffe konnte er sich wohl kaum wehren. Noch immer lächelnd beugte er sich zu Malik. "Also...Ich muss das jetzt tun. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass man Marik oder dem kleinen Jungen wehtut. Ich entschuldige mich im Vorraus..." sagte er konnte jedoch ein kleines gemeines Grinsen nicht verbergen. Er konnte sich tatsächlich alles nehmen, was er wollte. Malik sah unglaublich gut aus und außer dass er Marik und dem Jungen helfen wollte, hatte er selbst noch ein paar kleine Hintergedanken. Mali würde ihm gehören... Diese Räuber konnten ja schon ziemlich zuvorkommend sein. Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Er schmeckte gut, genauso süß, wie er aussah. Er würde diese Zwangsmaßnahme durch und durch genießen.  
  
Malik bemerkte die Veränderung in Bakura's Gesichtsausdruck. Er kam oft mit Menschen und den unterschiedlichsten Wesen zusammen. Da wurde man diesbezüglich aufmerksamer. Dort draußen musste man gut aufpassen. Man konnte nicht jedem trauen und viele waren gute Schauspieler. Vorher hatte Bakura zwar gesagt er würde ihm nicht weh tun, aber jetzt da er über ihm saß und ihn genauer hatte betrachten können? 'Ich habe das seltsame Gefühl das ihm das plötzlich egal ist. Ich will auch nicht das den anderen beiden etwas zustößt, aber das heißt noch lange nicht das ich hier mitmache. Das geht nun wirklich zu weit.'Dieser Kuss hatte durchaus etwas für sich, aber er durfte nicht den Blick für's Wesentliche verlieren. Und auf keinen Fall durfte er Angst und Panik in sich aufsteigen lassen. Immer schön Ruhe bewahren.  
  
"Warte." flüsterte er, als Bakura den Kuss wieder löste. "Was hast du vor? Hast du deine Meinung etwa geändert? Wir müssen das nicht tun, das weißt du? Es gibt andere Wege unsere Freunde zu schützen." 'Seit wann ist Ryou ein Freund von mir? Ich sollte mich emotional nicht immer so mit den Leuten einlassen denen ich helfe. Das ist nicht gut für's Geschäft.'  
  
"Wie willst du sie anders beschützen? Selbst wenn ich dich befreien könnte, könnten wir nicht einfach zur Tür rausspazieren, oder glaubst du, die haben extra für unseren Fluchtversuch offen gelassen. Außerdem beobachten die uns. Sie können alles sehen, was wir tun und wenn ich jetzt nicht anfange etwas fordernder zu werden, werden die sich ihren Teil denken und deinen kleinen Freund und Marik belöffeln. Also, zier dich nicht länger und lass es einfach zu." Der letzte Teil seines Satzes klang ziemlich ungeduldig. Er hatte es tatsächlich ein wenig eilig. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt etwas gegen den willen des Blonden zu machen, allerdings hatte sein Körper scheinbar andere Pläne. Vielleicht war es auch nur, weil er so lange geschlafen hatte, aber trotzdem. Er wollte und brauchte Erlösung für seine Qual und Malik war auch, wenn es gemein war, das perfekte Opfer. Nochmals grinste er, legte seine Lippen auf Maliks. Diese Küsse waren einfach wunderbar.  
  
'Ganz toll. Er wird sich einfach nehmen was er will und ich kann noch nichtmal was dagegen unternehmen, Irgendwie hat er recht, aber wir müssen trotzdem nicht so weit gehen, wie die das gerne hätten.'Als Bakura den Kuss wieder lösen musste, wandte er schnell seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Von niemandem. Wenn man damit einmal angefangen hat kommt man meist nicht mehr raus aus der Schlinge." erwiderte er kühl. Dann blcikte er ihn wieder an, direkt in Bakura's schokoladenbraune Augen. "Du hast recht, wir können nicht einfach rausspazieren. Aber glaubst du wirklich die werden unsere Freunde in Ruhe lassen nur weil wir tun was sie sagen? Denkste. Diesem Pack kann man nicht trauen." Absichtlich küsste er nun Bakura's Hals. Es war mehr als Ablenkungsmanöver gedacht, davon was er mit Bakura zu besprechen gedachte. "Also Bakura. Es gibt etwas das wir tun können. Nimm die Decke die am Boden rumliegt... bedecke uns damit. Wir werden einfach so tun als ob und dank der Decke können die nicht nachprüfen ob wir was miteinander hatten oder nicht. Während wir uns küssen und du mich streichelst kannst du unauffällig versuchen meine Fesseln zu lösen." schlug er vor.  
  
Er genoss Maliks warme Lippen an seinem Hals. "Wenn ich jetzt die Decke holen gehe und dich somit davor rette, mit mir zu schlafen, was bekomme ich dann dafür, wenn wir hier wieder raus sind?" fragte er leise. Er wollte nicht ganz auf seinen Triumph verzichten, wo er es doch schon kaum mehr aushielt, aber erstmal würde er sich mit ein bisschen streicheln und küssen schon zufrieden geben. Das war zwar nicht so schön, wie das, was er sich gewünscht hatte, aber es musste erst einmal genügen, aber zunächst musste er warten, was Malik ihm antwortete.  
  
"Du willst denen doch nicht Genugtuung verschaffen, oder? Es ist auch in deinem Interesse wenn wir nur so tun als ob." antwortete Malik. Sicher wollte Bakura nicht das man ihnen zusah, oder? Nachdenklich sah er ihn an. "Na schön, was willst du dafür?"  
  
Bakura grinste. Was er wirklich wollte? Konnte Malik sich das nicht denken. "Eine wundervolle Nacht. Ohne Kameras nur wir Beide allein." hauchte er. Warum tat er das? Er war doch sonst nicht so. Es war ziemlich gemein, was er da forderte und eigentlich wollte er das doch gar nicht, oder? Natürlich Malik war gutaussehend keine Frage, aber das war doch noch lange kein Grund ihn so auszunutzen."Das ist unser Deal, bist du dabei?" fragte er noch immer grinsend.  
  
'Eine Nacht mit ihm? Ha, das denkst auch nur er das ich mich an so einen Deal halte.'innerlich grinste er, doch äußerlich gab er vor es ernst zu meinen. "Okay, abgemacht. Und jetzt lass uns die Kerle austricksen." er schenkte ihm ein wundervolles Lächeln und wartete.  
  
Bakura löste sich nur ungern von so einem Lächeln, doch holte schließlich die Decke. Er legte sich auf den Blonden, warf die Decke über sie und begann dann Malik zärtlich zu küssen. Seine Lippen waren weich und schmeckten süßer als Zucker. Er würde vorsichtig vorgehen. Auch wenn alles nur ein Spiel war. Bakura wollte den Blonden ja nicht verschrecken, immerhin hatten sie einen Deal der ebenfalls diese Sache betraf und wenn er sich jetzt zurückhielt,würde ihm das sicher zu Gute kommen.  
  
Zufrieden über seinen Erfolg erwiderte Malik Bakura's Küsse und konzentrierte sich darauf ihr Spiel so echt wie möglich wirken zu lassen. Pseudomäßig flüsterte er den Namen des Weißhaarigen, versuchte seiner Stimme einen möglichst lustvollen Klang zu verleihen. Anschließend seufzte er und atmete heftiger. Am liebsten würde er laut loslachen, da alles nur Show war. Aber das ging jetzt nicht. Später konnten sie sich immer noch krumm lachen darüber. Hoffentlich schaffte es Bakura die Fesseln zu lösen, dann konnten sie noch besser spielen und sollten die Typen wieder hereinkommen konnten sie zum Angriff übergehen. Damit würden die nicht rechnen.  
  
Marik erwachte,. Noch immer waren seine Gliedmaßen so gut wie gelähmt, doch das würde glich vorbei sein. Er fühlte den kalten Steinboden unter sich und richtete sich schließlich auf. Was war eigentlich geschehen? Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er mit Bakura in diesem Sarkophagraum war und dann kamen diese Männer. Sicher hatten die sie versteckt. Etwas verschlafen blickte er sich um. Seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht richtig an das Licht gewöhnt, deswegen blinzelte er ein paar Mal. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Neben sich entdeckte er einen weißen Haarschopf. "Bakura?" fragte er leise, blinzelte nochmals. "BAKURA?" fragte er ungläubig und schaute noch mal genau hin. Nein das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. "Bakura? Haben die dich in einen Niedlifizierer gesteckt?" fragte er ungläubig und blickte in das Gesicht des Weißhaarigen. Er sah Bakura unglaublich ähnlich, wirkte aber irgendwie reiner und unschuldiger, eben niedlich. Das war doch unmöglich. Wie hatte sich Bakura nur so verändern können? Jetzt konnte man sich ja direkt in ihn verlieben.  
  
Ryou starrte ihn entgeistert an. Wieso nannte der Typ ihn Bakura und was meinte er mit Niedlifizierer? Malik hatte ihn vorhin abgeschirmt und somit hatte er den anderen nicht gesehen, den sie zuerst herein und dann wieder mit hinaus genommen hatten. Offensichtlich war das dieser Bakura gewesen von dem der Blonde sprach. Er sah ihm wohl sehr ähnlich. "Ich..." begann er schüchtern. "Du verwechselst mich. Mein Name ist Ryou. Bakura und Malik haben sie mitgenommen...ich weiß nicht was sie mit ihnen vorhaben." er senkte seinen Kopf, drückte sich an die kalte Wand. Etwas an dem Anderen machte ihn unglaublich nervös.  
  
Nun war Marik vollends verwirrt. Das war nicht Bakura? Dabei sah er ihm so ähnlich..."Also Ryou...? Wo haben sie sie hingebracht? Weißt du das? Ich meine, vielleicht sollten wir ihnen helfen. wo sind wir überhaupt? Ich bin noch total durcheinander." Er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte Ryou dann in die Augen. Er hoffte, er könnte ihm ein paar Antworten geben. Er lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Hab keine Angst. Ich tu dir nichts..." sagte er, als er bemerkte, dass der Weißhaarige ziemlich nervös schien.  
  
Ryou schluckte und sah ihn vorsichtig an. 'Er hat sehr schöne Augen.'dachte er sich plötzlich. Diese Augen sagten ihm das er dem Fremden trauen durfte. "Ich...also...es hat alles damit begonnen das ich von so einem Kerl entführt wurde. Er hat mich durch die halbe Galaxis geflogen zu einer Raumstation." erklärte er. "Dort hab' ich Malik getroffen. Er...er hat mich befreit und dann...dann sind wir leider abgestürzt und hier wieder aufgewacht. Die Typen an die mich mein Entführer verkauft hat...sie haben uns hier eingesperrt." er atmete tief ein und sprach dann weiter. "Dann wurdet ihr hereingebracht...und sie haben Malik und Bakura mitgenommen um irgendwas mit ihnen zu machen. Ich weiß nicht wohin sie sie bringen. Ich hab' Angst." am liebsten würde er sich jetzt an Malik kuscheln, aber dieser war nicht da. Und seine Hemmungen vor Marik waren noch zu groß, als dass er zu ihm gekrochen wäre.  
  
"Das kann ich verstehen, dass du Angst hast. Ich hätte bestimmt auch große Angst, aber ich hab schon mal so etwas Ähnliches erlebt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde uns schon hier raus holen." Sagte er lächelnd. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Kamen Bakura und Malik zurück?  
  
Entsetzt starrte Ryou auf die Tür. Kurz flammte die Hoffnung in ihm auf Malik und Bakura würden zurückgebracht werden, aber es waren nur zwei der Männer. Wieviele waren das eigentlich? Beide Männer hatten Waffen dabei um sie in Schach zu halten, sollten sie was dummes versuchen. "Auch aufgewacht. Sehr schön." sagte einer der beiden Männer und trat auf Ryou zu, während der andere auf Marik zielte. Er packte Ryou am Arm und zog ihn hoch. "Ihr beide werdet jetzt schön mit uns kommen und tun was wir euch sagen. Andernfalls ergeht es euren Freunden schlecht. Verstanden?" Ryou nickte schnell, warf noch einen ängstlichen Blick zu Marik und leistete keinen Widerstand als er hinaus gebracht wurde.  
  
Was hatten diese Typen vor? Wo brachten die Ryou hin? Doch er sollte gleich eine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen, denn der Mann deutete mit der Waffe nach draußen. Er folgte dem Befehl ging dann in den Gang und lief Ryou nach, der noch immer festgehalten wurde. Diese Szenerie machte ihn höchst eifersüchtig. Er wusste nicht warum. Ryou wurde in ein Zimmer geführt und Marik folgte ihm. Er beobachtete, wie der Weißhaarige an ein Bett gefesselt wurde. Der Mann, der das tat, kam schließlich auf ihn zu. "Nimm ihn dir. Du magst ihn ja offensichtlich." meinte er leise. "Ihr Beide wisst, dass wenn ihr es nicht tut, die zwei Anderen leiden müssen. Das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder? Also seid schön artig und tut was ich euch sage. Marik stand noch etwas unschlüssig im Raum. Er sollte was? Mit Ryou...schlafen. Einfach so? Das konnte er doch nicht...obwohl...Ryou war ja schon sehr hübsch.... Es reizte ihn, vielleicht sollte er es doch tun. Ja...Warum tat er es nicht einfach? Ryou war ihm ausgeliefert. Also stand dem nichts im Wege.  
  
Leicht zitternd ließ Ryou die Prozedur des ans Bett Fesselns über sich ergehen. Tränen traten in seine Augen als er den Mann mit Marik sprechen hörte. Die wollten das er mit einem wildfremden Menschen einfach so ... nein er durfte den Gedanken gar nicht fertig denken. Und dann drohten sie auch noch damit Malik und Bakura, der offensichtlich ein Freund von Marik war, etwas anzutun wenn sie sich nicht fügten. Ängstlich sah er hinüber zu Marik, versuchte in dessen Augen wieder das freundliche Glitzern von zuvor zu erkennen. Es hatte ihm kurz Mut gemacht. Allerdings fühlte er sich im Moment wieder vollkommen hilflos und erschöpft. "Bitte nicht...." flüsterte er leise. "Ich...ich will das nicht...bitte..." flehte er.  
  
Der Mann, welcher schon am Hinausgehen war, wandte sich wieder um und grinste böse. "Willst du dich lieber jedem unserer Truppe hingeben? Wir werden sicher nicht sehr zärtlich mit dir umgehen. Du kannst es dir aussuchen." er lachte böse und verschwand dann nach draußen. Verzweifelt sah Ryou wieder zu Marik, der nun langsam auf ihn zu kam. Seine Lippen bebten und Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Shhhhh...Ist okay." Marik setzte sich zu ihm, streichelte über seinen Kopf. "Ich verstehe ja, dass du Angst hast, aber ich fürchte, kein Weg führt daran vorbei. Ich meine. Die Tür ist abgeschlossen und die lassen uns bestimmt nicht eher hier raus, bis sie haben was sie wollen." Sicher ein oder zwei solcher Männer konnte er ohne Probleme beseitigen, aber das musste Ryou ja nicht unbedingt wissen. "Also, ich würde auch ganz zärtlich sein und alles tun, um dir nicht wehzutun. Ich würde auch auf dich warten, wenn du noch ein wenig Zeit brauchst, aber fest steht, dass wir es tun müssen." log er. Während er mit Ryou sprach, öffnete er die Fesseln des Weißhaarigen. Dann nahm er ihn in den Arm, streichelte ihn sanft. "Bitte...Ich verspreche dir auch vorsichtig zu sein. Ich will weder das Bakura, noch das Malik etwas geschieht." Er überlegte kurz..."Und ich verspreche dir noch etwas. Wenn es dir gefällt und du mich magst, dann verspreche ich, bei dir zu bleiben, Ryou. Für immer..." Er wusste nicht, warum er das sagte. Vielleicht war es einfach nur dumm gewesen, aber irgendetwas in ihm, hatte ihm gesagt, dass er das sagen müsse.  
  
Ryou schluchzte und schmiegte sich in Mariks Umarmung. "Ich...ich will auch nicht das den beiden was zustößt. Malik hat sein Leben für mich riskiert obwohl er mich gar nicht kennt." wisperte er. Ängstlich umfasste er Marik's Taille, suchte dessen Nähe. Irgendwie gab er ihm Kraft und Sicherheit, sowie Malik. Mariks letzter Satz hatte wohl auch sein übriges dazu beigetragen. Trotzallem wollte er nicht seine Unschuld verlieren, nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Allerdings gab es keine anderen Optionen. Wenn mit Marik zu schlafen bedeutete, dass ihn diese Männer in Ruhe lassen würden, so musste er es tun. Hatte er eine andere Wahl? Sanft legte er seinen Kopf an Marik's Brust und schloß seine Augen. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte er leise. Wenn er sich ihm schon hingeben sollte, so wollte er wenigstens wissen wer er war. Und vielleicht gefiel es ihm ja auch. Marik hatte schon etwas anziehendes an sich. "Ich will das du bei mir bleibst. Halt mich bitte." murmelte er noch leise.  
  
"Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Marik..." er lächelte sanft, drückte Ryou näher an sich. "Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen treffen, aber so wie es aussieht haben wir keine andere Wahl. Ich will auch nicht, dass dir dies Typen wehtun. Dann sollte ich es lieber machen. Ich werde dir nicht mehr wehtun, als nötig. Und ich werde versuchen, dich nicht zu beschmutzen...Außerdem werde ich mich was das angeht nach deinen Wünschen richten. Wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, dann sag es mir. Dann werde ich sofort aufhören, einverstanden?" fragte er, ließ Ryou aber gar nicht zu Wort kommen. "Darf ich dich küssen?" flüsterte er ihm zu. Er fragte lieber vorher, bevor er dem Kleinen noch Angst machte. Noch immer hielt er ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Ryou hatte ihn ja darum gebeten.  
  
"Danke Marik." Ryou blickte auf zu ihm und schaffte es sogar zu lächeln. "Dann bist du meine erster richtiger Freund, oder?" schüchtern schlug er seine Augenlider nieder. Marik konnte sich ja jetzt denken das es sein erstes Mal war. Hoffentlich würde es nicht weh tun. Aber Marik hatte ihm ja versichert vorsichtig zu sein und irgendwie vertraute er ihm. Noch etwas unsicher sah er in die lavendelfarbenen Augen des Blonden. "Du darfst." antwortete er leise auf dessen Frage.  
  
"Okay...Danke..." flüsterte er und beugte sich zu dem Weißhaarigen. Seine Lippen schmeckten süß, fast schon unwiderstehlich. Das hier war also sein erstes Mal. Gut...Dann würde er besonders vorsichtig sein. Ryou sollte es genießen mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wenn es ihm gefiel, dann würde er vielleicht wollen, dass er mit ihm zusammenbleibt. Auch wenn Marik bei dieser Beziehung dann sicher nur auf das eine aus war, wäre es doch sicher wunderbar mit Ryou zusammen zu sein. Ryou war noch unerfahren und würde sicher alles mit sich machen lassen. Das war doch eine schöne Vorstellung.  
  
Dieser Kuss war schöner als er es sich in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hätte. Eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft schien diese Berührung ihrer Lippen auch mit sich zu bringen. Es war als hätte Marik begonnen einen Zauber über ihn auszusprechen und als er in die Augen des Blonden blickte wusste er das er sich fallen lassen durfte. Marik würde ihn schon halten und auf ihn aufpassen. In diesem Moment dachte er überhaupt nicht mehr daran was die Männer gesagt hatten. Er wünschte sich sogar sie könnten einander einfach weiterküssen und jegliches Zeitgefühl dabei verlieren. Küssen und streicheln war etwas schönes und Ryou war sich sicher das er gerne noch mehr davon haben wollte.  
  
Ryou ließ alles was er tat bereitwillig zu. Auch als Marik seine Zunge mit in den Kuss einbrachte wehrte er sich nicht und als er begann ihn zärtlich zu streicheln, war auch noch alles in Ordnung. Seine Hände wanderten auf Ryous Brust, zogen am Reißverschluss des Overalls des Weißhaarigen. Zärtlich schob er den Overall zur Seite, um seine nackte Haut berühren zu können. Er zog ihn über die Schultern, bis zur Hüfte. Dann drängte er Ryou vorsichtig ein Stück rückwärts, um sich auf ihn legen zu können. Seine Lippen rührten sich keinen Millimeter. Er würde Ryous nie wieder frei geben. An diesem süßen Geschmack konnte er sich gar nicht satt schmecken. Er verlor das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum, alles was noch zählte war Ryou.  
  
Ryou's Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas als Marik ihm seinen Overall auszog und er verspürte ein leichtes Kribbeln an den Stellen, die Marik berührte. Die kühlen Hände auf seiner warmen Haut entlockten ihm ein leises Seufzen und er hielt weiterhin Augenkontakt um vollkommen von diesem Zauber, welcher von dem Blonden auszugehen schien, gefangengenommen zu werden. Nie hätte er sich erträumt das es so schön sein könnte. Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte er vor Angst gezittert und jetzt war es ihm auf einmal möglich dies zu genießen, obgleich er nicht damit gerechnet hätte das ein Fremder solche Gefühle in ihm auslösen könnte. War es möglich so schnell Freundschaft zu schließen, oder sich gar zu verlieben? Immer noch hatte sich keine Furcht bei ihm eingestellt. Doch sie bewegtem sich auf dünnem Eis. Denn sobald der Blickkontakt riss könnte er wieder aus der Trance erwachen und den Traum zerstörten in dem sie sich befanden.  
  
Marik genoss die Geräusche, die Ryou von sich gab. Scheinbar gefiel es ihm und er könnte noch ein bisschen weiter gehen. Seine Lippen wanderten vom Mund zur Brust, küssten seine zarten Schultern. Seine Haut war weiß wie Porzellan. Er wirkte unglaublich rein und unschuldig. Marik konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er sich so schnell auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Diese Entführer hatten ihm eine einmalige Chance beschafft. Er war ihnen eigentlich sogar ein bisschen dankbar dafür. Ryou auf anderem Wege zu verführen, hätte sicher viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Aber warum sollte er es sich schwer machen, wenn es genauso gut einfach ging? Ryou würde sich gar nicht mehr von ihm trennen wollen, wenn er hier fertig war.  
  
In dem Marik seine Küsse auf seinen Oberkörper verlegte und damit den Augenkontakt abbrach, wurde auch der Bann gebrochen den er bisher auf Ryou ausgeübt hatte. Zwar war dem Weißhaarigen anfangs noch immer etwas schummerig und er fühlte sich wie verzaubert, doch ließ die Wirkung nach und es stellte sich wieder Unbehagen ein. Ihm war klar was die Männer von ihnen verlangt hatten und er wusste auch das es früher oder später passieren würde. Allerdings wäre ihm lieber wenn es später geschah. Warum musste das sein? Konnten sie sich nicht einfach nur küssen und streicheln? Es war angenehm und schön. Aber mehr wollte er nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht. 'Ich könnte mich wirklich in ihn verlieben. Er ist so zärtlich und lieb.'Trotzdem ging es ihm etwas zu schnell. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er zitterte wieder. 'Ich mag ihn aber ich will noch nicht mit ihm schlafen.'schrie es in seinen Gedanken. Aber er traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn Marik zum Aufhören zu bewegen.  
  
Marik bemerkte, dass Ryou wieder angefangen hatte zu zittern und hörte auf seine Brust zu küssen. "Ganz ruhig, brauchst du noch etwas Zeit?" fragte er sanft, blickte in Ryous wundervolle schokoladenbraune Augen. "Ich sagte doch. Ich gebe dir Zeit... Ich warte erstmal, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast, bevor ich weitermache." Er lächelte, küsste Ryou auf den Mund. Das hatte er scheinbar sehr genossen, vielleicht würde es ihn ein wenig beruhigen. Seine Hände glitten über Ryous Körper streichelten ihn sanft. Er verstand Ryous Angst. Diese Situation war sicher nicht sehr angenehm für ihn. Wenn er nicht mit ihm schlief, würden die Banditen es tun und ihm sicher sehr wehtun. Aber Ryou hatte scheinbar noch nie einen Freund gehabt. "Wäre es leichter für dich, wenn ich dir sage, wir sind zusammen sind? Ich meine, dass wir ein Paar sind..." fragte er leise. Vielleicht würde das helfen.  
  
Mariks Kuss und der wiederhergestellte Augenkontakt gaben ihm wieder Sicherheit, doch die Angst war noch nicht ganz aus seinen Gliedern gewichen. Er war dankbar dafür das Marik so behutsam vorging und ihm Zeit lassen wollte. Sich vorzustellen sie wären ein Paar war sicher eine sehr gute Idee. Ob sie tatsächlich ein Paar werden würden? Irgendwie war das eine schöne Vorstellung. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er nickte. "Ja...ich glaube das hilft...es wäre...es ist..." verlegen schloß er kurz seine Augen um sich innerlich zu sammeln. "Ich glaube sogar ich könnte mich wirklich in dich verlieben." wisperte er.  
  
Marik lächelte sanft. "Ich fand dich von Anfang an niedlich und ich wäre gern dein Freund." flüsterte er. Er hatte Ryou etwas versprochen und ihm war bewusst, dass er es halten musste. Er hatte versprochen mit ihm zusammenzubleiben für immer. Ein seltsames Versprechen, dass aus den innersten Tiefen seines Herzens kam. Ja, Er mochte Ryou, hatte sich vielleicht sogar in ihn verliebt. Nur ein Wenig...Noch nicht so, dass es ihn abhängig von ihm machte... "Ich glaube für mich ist es sogar schon zu spät..." flüsterte Marik gedankenverloren. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
'Schon zu spät? Er...er liebt mich also.'"Oh." Ryou sah ihn verlegen an, umarmte ihn dann jedoch und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken. Mariks Worte berührten etwas tief in seinem Inneren und verdrängten seine Ängste, zumindest für eine Weile. Vorsichtig glitten seine Hände unter Mariks Shirt, schoben dieses hoch um die kühle Haut des Blonden zu berühren.  
  
Marik war zunächst etwas erstaunt, als Ryou sein Oberteil hochschob, doch ließ es letztendlich zu. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dich bedecken. Keiner von ihnen wird deinen wunderschönen Körper zu Gesicht bekommen." sagte er lächelnd. Er wollte Ryou für sich. Kein Anderer durfte ihn so sehen wie er. Sanft strich er über die Porzellanhaut, küsste Ryou innig. Er würde sich nicht von ihm trennen. Niemals...Auch nicht, wenn das hier vorbei war.  
  
"Danke." flüsterte ihm zu, als sie kurz den Kuss lösen mussten. Er war Marik sehr dankbar dafür ihn vor der Kamera abzuschirmen. Diese würde ihn noch nervöser machen als er ohnehin schon war. Wieder sah er in Mariks Augen, ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen treiben und streichelte liebevoll über Mariks Rücken während er dessen Küsse erwiderte.  
  
Langsam wanderten seine Hände immer tiefer, streichelten über Ryous Bauch und schoben schließlich den Overall des Weißhaarigen ganz nach unten. Auch seine Unterwäsche musste dran gauben und wurde kurzerhand entfernt Er war schon ziemlich ungeduldig, dass musste er schon zugeben. Aber Ryou schien es noch zu tolerieren. Noch hatte er nicht wieder begonnen zu zittern und hatte auch nicht gesagt, dass ihm unwohl war, was auch daran liegen konnte, dass seine Lippen permanent versiegelt waren, aber Marik konnte und wollte sie jetzt noch nicht freigeben. Am liebsten würde er sie nie wieder freigeben, doch ab und zu musste er leider Luft holen. So gut wie es ihm möglich war, versuchte er Ryou vor der Kamera zu schützen, bedeckte ihn mit seinen Händen. Er war so schön... Fast wie ein Engel.  
  
Solange Marik ihn in seinem Bann gefangenhielt, ihn mit seinen Küssen und Berührungen verzauberte war für Ryou alles in Ordnung. Er bemerkte seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr und genoß das Liebesspiel. Nur am Rande nahm er war wie Marik sich an seiner restichen Keidung zu schaffen machte. So konnte sich nur geringfügige Furcht einstellen und nicht mehr vollständig von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Dennoch war das Unbehagen nicht ganz verschwunden und rumorte noch in seinem Inneren.  
  
Ryous Körper war so heiß. Er bebte unter seinen Berührungen. Er hatte Ryou nun von all seiner Kleidung befreit und wartete nun darauf, dass Ryou das selbe bei ihm ebenfalls tat. Er wollte dem Weißhaarigen auf jeden Fall die Möglichkeit machen es selbst zu tun. Nicht dass er dann noch zu schnell vorging und Ryou endgültig verschreckte. Sehnsüchtig strich er über die heiße Haut des Kleineren. Er wollte ihn endlich besitzen, doch so einfach durfte er es sich nicht machen. Er konnte nicht einfach über ihn herfallen. Er hatte es versprochen und er würde sich auch daran halten. Er schmiegte sich an Ryou, versuchte ihn vor der Kälte des Zimmers zu schützen. Seine Küsse wanderten wieder auf die Brust, liebkosten diese. Wie konnte man nur so rein und unschuldig sein?  
  
Er konnte spüren wie die Verunsicherung in seinem Herzen wieder anstieg, doch diesmal war sie nicht so stark und vermochte nicht ihn zu beherrschen. Irgendwie hatte es Marik geschafft seinen Zauber auszuweiten und solange er ihn nur zärtlich berührte und seinen Körper liebkoste würde die Angst nicht zurückkehren können, auch wenn sie weiterhin wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen schwebte. Mittlerweile war Ryou ziemlich heiß geworden und er sehnte sich nach der kühlen Haut Mariks. Seine wieder aufzukeimen drohende Furcht ignorierend nahm Ryou all seinen Mut zusammen und begann vorsichtig Marik zunächst sein Oberteil auszuziehen und schließlich zaghaft die Hose nach unten zu schieben.  
  
Marik war noch immer sprachlos. Hatte Ryou ihn gerade tatsächlich ausgezogen? Unmöglich. Doch es war so. Er spürte, wie seine kalte Haut auf Ryous traf und auf einmal war ihm unendlich heiß. Wie sehr er Ryou begehrte. Er musste ihn haben, jetzt auf der Stelle. Er legte seine Lippen auf Ryous. "Ist es okay, wenn ich es jetzt tue...?" fragte er sanft und leise. Er schämte sich für sein Verlangen. "Ich lass dir auch noch Zeit, wenn es noch zu früh ist." Er sah in Ryous braune Augen, küsste ihn wiederum zärtlich. 'Bitte Ryou...Halt mich nicht noch länger hin.'  
  
Ryou schluckte, sein Herz raste wie wild und ihm wurde etwas schummerig vor den Augen. Gefühle des Unbehagens drängten sich ihm wieder auf. Aber Marik hatte ja gesagt er würde ihm Zeit geben. Nur würden diese Männer, denen sie diese Lage zu verdanken hatten, sicherlich nicht ewig warten wollen. Wenn er es also zulange hinauszögerte würden die vielleicht wütend werden. Das machte ihm noch mehr Angst. Er zitterte wieder leicht und schmiegte sich fester an Marik. "Tut es weh?" fragte er leise.  
  
Marik lächelte traurig. "Wahrscheinlich ein klein wenig, aber wenn ich ganz vorsichtig und du dich entspannst wird es so gut wie gar nicht wehtun. Außerdem....kann ich dich ja ablenken.... Das geht schon." erklärte er, lächelte freundlich. Er verstand, dass Ryou Angst hatte. Er würde sein Bestes geben, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. "Bitte vertrau mir..." flüsterte er. "Wenn du mich magst und dich vielleicht in mich verlieben könntest, dann denke einfach an deine Zuneigung zu mir. Es tut mir zwar leid, dass es unter diesen Umständen geschieht, aber irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal."  
  
Ryou spürte das Marik es ehrlich meinte und er war dankbar dafür. "Ich vertraue dir." wisperte er leise und schaffte es ihm wieder ein Lächeln zu schenken. "Wenn du...wenn wir uns wieder Küssen und Augenkontakt halten...ich habe gemerkt das ich dann alles um mich herum vergesse..." fügte er noch bei. Es half Marik sicher dabei eine geeignete Ablenkung für den Schmerz zu finden.  
  
Er lächelte, küsste Ryou noch einmal und löste dann den Blickkontakt. Suchend blickte er sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte tatsächlich, das Wichtigste. Auf dem Nachtisch stand eine Flasche Gleitgel bereit, die er sich sofort schnappte. "Jetzt wird es nicht mehr ganz so weh tun..." sagte er sanft, hauchte einen Kuss auf Ryous Lippen, schmierte etwas von dem kalten Mittel auf seine Hand. "Achtung , kalt." warnte er vor...  
  
Ryou nickte und ließ Marik fortfahren. Der Blonde wusste schon wie er vorgehen musste um es so angenehm wie möglich für ihn zu machen. Hoffentlich würde es sich als kein Fehler herausstellen Marik zu trauen. Aber bei Malik hatte ihn sein Gefühl auch nicht getrügt. Als Marik seine Prozedur beendet hatte und sich wieder seinem Körper zuwandte, umfasste Ryou wieder seine Taille und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Dann blickte er auf zu Marik um Blickkontakt herzustellen und sich wieder den berauschenden Küssen des Anderen hinzugeben.  
  
Er streichelte vorsichtig über Ryous zarte Haut. warum mussten sie in so einen wundervollem Moment so ausgenutzt werden? Warum schaute ihnen jemand zu? Wie gerne würde er diesen Moment allein mit Ryou auskosten, doch das ging nicht. Er musste es jetzt tun. Sein Körper sehnte sich danach und Ryous, wie er spürte ebenfalls. Langsam beugte er sich zu Ryou, küsste ihn. Er sollte die Schmerzen vergessen. Mit den Händen strich er über Ryous Körper, lenkten ihn ab. Trotz der Kamera musste ihre Vereinigung perfekt sein. Marik war vorsichtig, als er sich vollständig auf dem Weißhaarigen niederließ. Er nahm seine Hand drückte sie fest. "Vertrau mir..." flüsterte er küsste Ryous süße Lippen. Seine sorgfältige Vorbereitung machte sich bezahlt, ohne das Ryou großartige Schmerzen hatte verschmolzen sie miteinander. Ihre Körper und ihre Seelen waren in diesem Moment zu einem geworden. Funken der Leidenschaft brachten die Luft zum schwingen. Endlich waren sie Eins, wenn auch mehr oder Weniger unfreiwillig, doch dieser Umstand hatte sie zusammengebracht und durch diesen Umstand würden sie sich auch nie wieder trennen. Denn Gefühle erwachten tief in Ihnen. Gefühle, die tiefgründiger waren, als Verlangen. Beide waren sich einig...Niemand würde sie je auseinanderbringen...  
  
Ihre Vereinigung war vollbracht und Ryou sank erschöpft in Mariks Arme, nachdem dieser eine Decke über sie gezogen und sich neben ihn gelegt hatte. Er kuschelte sich an Marik und lächelte glücklich. Am Anfang hätte er nicht damit gerechnet das es schöner werden könnte als er es sich jemals erträumt hätte. Marik war so zärtlich und liebevoll gewesen, hatte starke Gefühle in ihm geweckt. Ryou hatte eigentlich befürchtet, dass er sich beschmutzt und dreckig fühlen würde, stattdessen empfand er Glückseligkeit und Vollkommenheit. "Ich liebe dich." murmelte Ryou leise, bevor er einschlief.  
  
Marik lächelte verträumt, strich durch Ryous weißes, weiches Haar. "Ich dich auch..." sagte er leise. Er wusste das Ryou schon schlief. Noch niemals hatte er daran gedacht, dass er sich einmal so vollkommen fühlen würde. Es war, als wenn Ryou seine zweite Seite wäre und sie einander endlich gefunden hatten. Wie die zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Er lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Schloss die Augen. Wie in Trance streichelte er weiter über Ryous Kopf und sank bald darauf ebenfalls in einen festen erholsamen Schlaf, dem er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegentrat. Er schlummerte nur leicht und träumte, doch als er erwachte, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, sich an etwas zu erinnern. An etwas, dass ihn und den Gegenstand auf seiner Brust betraf. Ryou schlief noch, als er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte und seine Sachen anzog. Sein Traum war wie eine Bedienungsanleitung gewesen. Er hatte geträumt, wie er den Stab auf seiner Brust benutzen konnte. Sollte er dem Glauben schenken? Sollte er seinen Träumen vertrauen. Er blickte etwas unschlüssig zum Bett. Ryou sah süß aus, wenn er schlief, sollte er ihn wirklich wecken? Ja...Er musste...Vielleicht könnten sie durch die Hilfe seines Traums entkommen. Er beugte sich vor, küsste Ryous Wange. "Wach auf...Ryou." flüsterte er ihm zu. "Ich weiß vielleicht wie wir hier rauskommen." wisperte er und wartete auf Ryous Reaktion.  
  
Von Fern drangen Mariks Worte an sein Ohr und er spürte dessen Lippen auf seiner Wange. Noch etwas schläfrig blinzelte er und wusste zuerst nicht genau wo er war. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und ließen ihn erschaudern. Doch Mariks Lächeln verdrängten die Schatten, die ihn zu schlingen drohten. Wie ein ertrinkender hielt er sich an diesem Blick und den Worten des Blonden fest. "...hier rauskommen..." wiederholte er. "Wie?" fragte er schließlich hoffnungsvoll. Wenn es einen Weg zu entkommen gab so mussten sie diesen auf jeden Fall einschlagen.  
  
"Ich habe Erinnerungen. Fremde Erinnerungen. Sie haben etwas mit dem Ding auf meiner Brust zu tun, schätze ich. Ich...Es hat scheinbar viel Macht, vielleicht könnte ich es benutzen, um uns hier rauszubringen..." sagte er leise und lächelte wiederum. Ryou schien richtig glücklich, endlich frei zu sein. Er konnte es sich vorstellen. "Ich muss es erstmal ausprobieren. Habe nur davon geträumt...bisher."  
  
Als sie sich liebten hatte Ryou nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, aber jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder. Ja, Marik hatte ein seltsames Ding auf seiner Brust gehabt. Er hatte geglaubt es wäre eben ein Teil seines Körpers. Scheinbar hatte er es auch noch nicht so lange. Schnell zog auch er sich wieder an, stand auf und ergriff Mariks Hände. "Ich weiß zwar nichts über diesen Stab und wie du dazu kamst...aber ich vertraue dir. Versuch es einfach." sagte er leise.  
  
Marik lächelte wieder. "Schön...Also...Ich muss mich konzentrieren." Er versuchte all seine Gedanken, auf den Stab in seiner Brust zu lenken. Es schmerzte etwas und er spürte, dass irgendjemand oder irgendetwas an die Oberfläche wollte. Die Kontrolle über seinen Körper haben wollte. Wenn es sie hier herausbrachte, würde er es zulassen... Er spürte, wie er in gewisser Weise einschlief, sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Was geschah mit ihm?  
  
Einerseits neugierig und andererseits ängstlich beobachtete Ryou wie Marik sich plötzlich zu verändern begann. Ein starkes Leuchten ging von seiner Brust aus und auch seine Augen waren nicht länger lavendefarben sondern golden. Ryou musste sich eingestehen das diese mystisch dunkle Aura die seinen Freund auf einmal umgab durchaus anziehend war. Aus der ferne hörte er ein seltsames Klacken und seine Augen weiteten sich als er seinen Blick zu der Kamera an der Decke warf die Funken sprühte und zerbarst. Kurz darauf wurde auch schon die Türe aufgestoßen und zwei bewaffnete Männer stürmten herein.  
  
Er fühlte sich seltsam. er konnte sehen und hören, aber sich nicht mehr bewegen. Die Kamera an der Decke zersprang und ein Funkenregen fiel auf sie herab. Zwei Männer stürmten herein. Doch als sie in seine Nähe kamen, kippten sie einfach um, wie Bäume. Was geschah da? Er fühlte, wie er begann sich zu bewegen in den Gang trat und ihm auch dort Menschen entgegenkamen, die einfach umkippten. Was hatte er getan? Was wenn Ryou in seine Nähe kam? Würde ihm dann das selbe geschehen? 'Bleib bloß weg von mir, Ryou.'dachte er verzweifelt, doch kein Ton wollte über seine Lippen. Er wollte damit aufhören, jetzt sofort.  
  
Was passierte hier? Alle Menschen die Marik in den Weg traten sanken einfach zu Boden. Zunächst blieb Ryou einfach nur verwirrt stehen, rannte dann aber schnell hinter ihm her. "Marik." rief er und berührte seine Hand. Sie fühlte sich so warm an. Er blickte auf, in diese goldenen Augen die ihn emotionslos ansahen. "Was tust du da?" fragte er leise. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, fühlte wie ihn kurzzeitig ein starkes Schwindelgefühl ergriff. Für wenige Augenblicke sah er wie sich eine Galaxis in den Augen Mariks spiegelte. 'Was ist das? Das sind...oh...aber sie sind doch längt ausgestorben..diese Macht.'durchzuckte es Ryou. 'Er wird alle töten die ihm im Weg sind...diese Städte verunreinigen...außer mich...und...er hat meine Erinnerungen und Gedanken gesehn...er weiß was ich weiß...'Dann wurde er wieder aus der Trance gerissen und er spürte Mariks Hand, die seine umfasste um ihn mit sich zu führen.  
  
Er fühlte eine Hand an seiner und er wusste, dass es Ryous war. Er erschrak sich, zeigte dies aber nicht. 'Bitte nicht Ryou. Ich will nicht, dass du auch...stirbst.'Doch Ryou fiel nicht. Starrte ihn einfach nur an. Er konnte Bilder sehen, Erinnerungen. Ryous Erinnerungen und seine Gefühle. Was geschah hier? Er lief weiter, zog Ryou mit sich. Er konnte sich nicht steuern, war nicht fähig etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Was tat er nur? Er durfte sich nicht kontrollieren lassen. Er musste sich wehren, doch das Andere in ihm war zu stark. Er kam nicht dagegen an.  
  
Sie gingen weiter, durch dunkle Gänge bis sie bei einem anderen Raum ankamen in welchem sie Malik fanden. Dieser kümmerte sich gerade um den jungen Mann der Ryou so ähnlich sah. Wie hatte Marik ihn genannt? Bakura. Als Marik eintrat und Malik sich ihnen zu wandte begann auch plötzlich die Brust Bakura's zu leuchten. Seine Augen sprangen auf und glänzten golden. Eine Weile sahen sich die beiden nur an. Ryou nahm an das sie etwas ähnliches getan hatten wie Marik mit ihm zuvor. Eine Art Verschmelzung der Erinnerungen musste stattgefunden haben. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung drehte sich Bakura zu Malik um und vollführte die selbe Prozedur wie Marik bei ihm zuvor. Wie in Trance folgten Malik und Ryou den beiden nach draußen.  
  
Scheinbar war mit Marik das selbe passiert, wie mit ihm. Er hatte goldene Augen bekommen und lief blicklos durch die Gegend. Genau wie er mit Ryou hatten Malik und er sich angesehen und waren dann einfach gegangen. Ohne das er es wollte, folgte er ihnen. Ryou hielt er noch immer fest an der Hand. nach ein paar Biegungen und endlosen langen dunklen Gängen hatten sie überraschend einen Ausgang gefunden. Gleich nachdem er wieder an der frischen Luft stand fühlte er wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück erlangte und völlig erschöpft auf die Knie fiel. Was war das nur gewesen?  
  
Als Ryou wieder freigegeben wurde und sich der Bann des Wesens über ihn löste wusste er im selben Moment das von den Männern dort drinnen niemand mehr übrig war. Doch es blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit nachzudenken, da sei Körper noch ziemlich erschöpft von den vergangenen Stunden war. Ihm wurde schummerig vor den Augen und er sank nieder. Starke Arme fingen ihn und als er seinen Kopf hob und blinzelte erkannte er das es Malik war der ihn gefangen hatte. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen und er machte sich offenbar große Sorgen um ihn. "Ryou." flüsterte Malik und hielt ihn fest. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Was ist geschehen?" Was da eben passiert war, hatte durchaus etwas mysteriöses und unheimliches an sich. Wichtiger war ihm aber dennoch Ryou's Gesundheitszustand. Sanft hob er den Kopf des Jüngeren um ihn anzusehen. 'Er hat sich verändert?'schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Er zog Ryou fester an sich und schaute skeptisch zu Marik und Bakura die sich nun langsam aufrappelten. Maliks Augen verengten sich ein wenig und er atmete tief ein bevor er zu sprechen begann. "Danke das du uns da rausgeholt hast...aber was hast du mit Ryou angestellt? Und Versuch nicht mich anzulügen, ich krieg es raus. Er ist völlig fertig. Also, was war los?"  
  
"Ich weiß selbst nicht was geschehen ist..." meinte Marik, als er wieder auf den Beinen stand und Bakura einen Blick zuwarf. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen.Sicher hatten sie mit ihnen das selbe getan, wie mit Ryou und ihm. Noch immer verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich hab nichts getan. Zumindest nichts, was Ryou nicht auch gefallen hat." Murrte er, als er Maliks strengen Blick bemerkte.  
  
Bakura blickte derweil immer zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Was war denn hier los? Wollten die sich jetzt etwa streiten. Er betrachtet den jungen in Maliks Armen. Tatsächlich. Seine Augen hatten ihn nicht getäuscht, der Junge sah ihm absolut ähnlich. Das war doch unmöglich. Genauso verwunderlich war Maliks und Mariks Ähnlichkeit. Als wären sie Geschwister, aber das konnte nicht sein... Davon hätte er gewusst.  
  
"So, du hast also nichts getan was er nicht gewollt hätte? Siehst du nicht wie verängstigt er ist. Durch die halbe Galaxie wurde er verschleppt...auf die schlimmste Raumstation überhaupt gebracht. Einen Absturz hat er hinter sich und dann wurde auch noch von der Person getrennt die ihn gerettet hat. Glaubst du da hat man die Kraft sich zu wehren?" mürrisch sah er Marik an. "Aber du bist meiner Frage ausgewichen. Was hast du getan?" seine Stimme klang hart und kühl. Ryou hing immer noch halb bewusstlos in seinen Armen und bekam nur Rande mit was Malik da mit Marik redete.  
  
"Was geht dich das eigentlich an? Warum sollte ich dir sagen, was ich getan habe? Ryou war einverstanden. Es ist unsere Privatsache. Außerdem war es nur, um euch zu helfen!" brachte Marik etwas aufgebracht hervor. Was fiel diesem Bengel eigentlich ein? Sicher hatte er das selbe mit Bakura gemacht. Er unterdrückte ein leises Grollen, dass seinem Unmut Luft verschaffen würde. "Halt dich aus unseren Privatangelegenheiten raus!" sagte er ein wenig aufgebracht und schenkte Ryou dann ein Lächeln, um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Er sah noch immer sehr schwach aus.  
  
"Privatangelegenheit? Was soll das heißen?!" Malik funkelte ihn böse an und drückte Ryou fester an sich. Er wollte schon weiterreden als ihm etwas schwante. 'Nein.'Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Diese Kerle hatten von Marik und Ryou das selbe verlangt und natürlich war Ryou viel zu schwach gewesen. Und Marik hatte die Chance natürlich genutzt. Wer würde das auch nicht. In Ryou konnte man sich wirklich verlieben. So rein und unschuldig wie er war. Doch etwas von dieser Reinheit hatte er eingebust, das war es was Malik gesehen hatte. "Mich geht das sehr wohl was an. Schließlich hab' ich ihn befreit und die Verantwortung für ihn übernommen." er knurrte leise und schüttelte angewidert seinen Kopf. "Ich kann mir schon denken was abgegangen ist? Sie haben dir gesagt du sollst mit ihm schlafen, nicht wahr? Und das hast du dir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Ryou war ja ohnehin viel zu schwach. Was hast du ihm gesagt damit er mitmacht? Das du uns helfen willst aber vorher mit ihm schlafen musste um deine geheimen Kräfte zu wecken?! Mistkerl, wie tief kann man sinken sowas zu tun!" zischte Malik.  
  
Maliks Worte machten Marik wütend. Ja zu Anfang hatte er es nur deswegen getan, doch dann... "Wie kannst du es wagen so über mich zu sprechen?! Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht und nein! Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe mich und Ryou verliebt, nur damit das klar ist, und ich werde mir von die sicher nichts unterstellen lassen. Ihm hat es gefallen und ich werde bei ihm bleiben. d kannst deine Verantwortung auch ruhig an mich abgeben. ich werde mich bestens um ihn kümmern!" grollte er und funkelte den Blonden wütend an. Wie konnte er ihm einfach so etwas niederträchtiges unterstellen? Er würde sich von ihm aber nicht ärgern lassen.  
  
"Dich in ihn verliebt, das ich nicht lache! Was du empfindest ist doch nur Begierde! Wer würde ihn nicht süß finden. So rein und unschuldig wie er ist. Er hätte es verdient gehabt sein erstes Mal mit einem geliebten Menschen zu verbringen nicht mit..." er wollte weitersprechen als er bemerkte, dass Ryou sich bewegte. Sein Blick glitt nach unten und er erkannte ein flehendes Flackern in Ryous Augen. 'Was will er mitteilen?'fragte er sich und hielt Inne. "Ich hatte mein erstes Mal auch mit einem geliebten Menschen Malik." flüsterte Ryou leise. "Aber..." begann Malik. Tränen der Wut und Sorge waren in seinen Augen gestiegen. "Du...du kennst ihn doch gar nicht. Man kann doch nicht...so schnell. Ich kann nicht glauben das du...du bist nicht so wie die Leute da draußen...du steigst nicht einfach mit irgendwem ins Bett und findest dann heraus das du dich verliebt hast." "Am...am Anfang war es auch nicht freiwillig. Aber denkst du er fand es toll das sie uns dazu drängen? Sie haben ihn doch genauso gezwungen..." erwiderte Ryou. Sanft streichelte Malik ihm durchs Haar. "Ryou, ich mag dich. Ich sollte für diejenigen denen ich helfe nicht immer so viel empfinden, und trotzdem. Ich hatte Angst um dich und...ach du hattest noch keine Erfahrung...es wäre auch anders gegangen. Ihr hättet das nicht tun müssen, verstehst du?" Verwirrt sah Ryou ihn an, blickte dann zu Marik als wolle er sagen was meint Malik damit. Malik hingegen sah immer noch mißtrauisch zu Marik. "Auch wenn du ihm nichts dergleichen gesagt hast. Du hast ihn ausgenutzt. Was denkst du was Bakura und ich gemacht haben? Wir haben so getan als ob. Gegen Küsse und Streicheln ist ja auch nichts einzuwenden. Aber diesen einen Schritt, der muß wohl überlegt sein und es ist ja wohl einfach sich mit einer Decke zu bedecken und dann lustvolle Geräusche von sich zu geben. Ich hasse dich nicht Marik. Du hast uns letztlich geholfen dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar. Aber es hätte andere Wege gegeben. Du hättest nicht mit ihm schlafen müssen, du hättest warten können wenn du ihn schon liebst so wie du gesagt hast."  
  
Marik schwieg. Er war erstaunt darüber, dass Ryou ihn verteidigte. Wie süß er doch war. Ja, Er musste zugeben, dass er zu schnell gehandelt hatte, aber die Idee mit der Möglchikeit die Decke zu nutzen, war ihm nicht gekommen. Jetzt da Malik es sagte war es einleuchtend und logisch. Natürlich hätte er das machen können. Warum war er nicht selbst auf diesen Gedanken gekommen? Hatte seine Lust ihm sein Urteilungsvermögen genommen? Es tat ihm leid, dass er so überstürzt gehandelt hatte. Ryou hätte sicher noch viel mehr Zeit gebraucht, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er hatte Ryous Unschuld gestohlen und sein Herz ebenfalls. "Es tut mir leid..." murmelte er wandte seinen Blick von den Beiden ab. Es war fast ein wenig beschämend, was er getan hatte. Er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können. Das zeugte von seiner Schwäche. "Aber ich wollte nicht, dass die Typen...und das man Ryou wehtut, also dachte ich..." brachte er zusammen. Dann wandte er sich ab. "Ich wollte Ryou nicht beschmutzen... Ich habe mein bestes getan, damit es schön wird... Ich wollte nicht..." Er sagte jetzt besser nichts mehr. Sonst verplapperte er sich noch.  
  
Malik schien tatsächlich sehr wütend auf Marik zu sein. Er hatte ja recht, aber musste er gleich so unhöflich werden? Langsam trat er auf die drei anderen zu. "Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber Marik ist sicher nicht gleich auf diese Idee gekommen und sicher hat man ihnen auch gedroht. Vielleicht hatte er Angst um uns und ist in Panik geraten. Deshalb ist er nicht auf die Idee gekommen." versuchte er zu erklären und zu vermitteln. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich stritten.  
  
Malik beruhigte sich wieder, aber fühlte sich immer noch etwas elend. Er hatte Ryou versprochen ihn zu beschützen und dies nicht geschafft. Sovieles musste er noch lernen um wirklich gut zu werden. Traurig sah er Bakura an. "Tut mir leid das ich gleich so aufbrausend geworden bin. Ich muß mich besser unter Kontrolle halten. Trotzdem bin ich enttäuscht...Marik wirkt sehr stark auf mich...ich kann nicht glauben das er sich so einfach einschüchtern lässt." Malik schüttelte seinen Kopf und streichelte Ryou wieder. Der Weißhaarige war durch das Gespräch durchaus verunsichert worden. Was Malik sagte klang einleuchtend. Aber seine Gefühle für Marik wurden dadurch nicht geringer. "Malik?" Sofort wandte sich der Blonde ihm zu. "Ich...er hat mich nicht beschmutzt und es hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Es war sogar besser als ich mir jemals gedacht hätte das es sein würde. Er hat mich abgeschirmt von der Kamera damit sie nur seinen Rücken aufnimmt. Und außerdem...sie haben uns gedroht und ich...ich wollte auf keinen Fall...Marik war mir sympathisch und es war okay für mich solange ich mich diesen Kerlen nicht hingeben musste." Maliks Augen starrten ihn sogleich entsetzt an. "Was? Die haben dir gedroht, dass sie...." Ryou nickte und ihm war noch etwas eingefallen. "Und sie wären sicherlich wütend geworden wenn Marik gleich die Decke über uns gezogen hätte. Sei ihm nicht böse, bitte." Malik seufzte und sah ihn mitleidig an. "Es tut mir so leid was passiert ist." "Du musst keine Verantwortung für mich übernehmen Malik. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, besser als du vielleicht denkst. Ich war verängstigt und durcheinander. Aber es geht mir wieder besser und ich liebe Marik." Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Maliks Umarmung und ging hinüber zu Marik.  
  
Marik empfing den Kleinen mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte er ihm zu, als er nah genug war, dann lächelte er und schloss Ryou in seine Arme, um ihn fest an seinen Körper zu drücken. Wie weich und warm er sich doch anfühlte. Er war froh darüber, dass Ryou bei ihm bleiben wollte, dass er sich trotz ihres Abenteuers nicht schmutzig fühlte und ihn noch immer liebte. Er lächelte sanft und glücklich, schloss die Augen um die Nähe des weißhaarigen vollkommen genießen zu können.  
  
Bakura blickte etwas irritiert zu Marik. Er kannte ihn zwar schon von Kindheit auf, doch so glücklich hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Ryou hatte ja eine erstaunliche Veränderung bei ihm bewirkt und da Ryou jetzt mit Marik beschäftigt war, konnte er Malik sicher noch einmal auf ihren Deal ansprechen. Langsam ging er zu dem Blonden, lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an. "Wann willst du es tun?" fragte Er grinsend und unglaublich leise. "Ich gebe dir Zeit, aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten." flüsterte er und blickte sicher in Maliks violette Augen. Er war so schön, niemand könnte sich bei diesem Anblick lange beherrschen.  
  
Malik hob seine Augenbraue. Bakura sprach ich doch tatsächlich noch auf ihren dummen Deal an. Er konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. "Hast du tatsächlich gedacht ich halte mich daran? Ich bin nur auf den Deal eingegangen damit du leichter deine Hormone kontrollieren konntest, womit du da drin anscheinend Probleme hattest." er schubste ihn ein wenig zurück und sah ihn ernst an. "Nur weil Ryou Marik liebt heißt das noch lange nicht das ich es richtig finde was er getan hat und du bist sein Freund, verteidigst ihn auch noch. Dabei hast du doch selber gesagt wie stark er ist. Du enttäuscht mich. Unseren Deal kannst du vergessen." er wusste selbst nicht warum er das hatte noch dazu sagen müssen, wieso er Bakura verletzen musste. Es tat ihm selbst weh als er es sagte. Ein guter Freund hatte ihm mal gesagt das er dazu neige andere von sich zu stoßen wann immer diese es schafften eine engere Freundschaft zu ihm aufzubauen. Damit hatte dieser Freund recht gehabt. Malik hatte tatsächlich ein geschicktes Händchen dafür und bisher hatte keiner es geschafft das Eis in ihm zu brechen und ganz zu ihm durchzudringen, auch nicht die Leute denen er half und für die er durchaus etwas empfand. Allerdings waren diese Gefühle hauptsächlich Mitleid und Sorge, mehr nicht.  
  
"Aber du... hast es versprochen." Bakura war etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Malik hatte es doch versprochen. Er hatte ihm gesagt er würde es tun, wenn sie wieder frei kamen. Er konnte ihn doch nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Er schnappte nach Maliks Handgelenk. "Das war ein Deal und der ist gleichbedeutend mit einem Versprechen. Du kannst es nicht einfach brechen." sagte er ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Malik musste es tun und wenn er ihn wieder zwingen musste. "Außerdem kann ich nichts für Mariks Handlungen. Das war einzig und allein eine Sache zwischen ihnen. Wenn er seine Gefühle nicht zügeln kann ist das nicht meine Schuld." meinte er harsch und drängte sich näher an den Blonden. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, hätte er ihm den Gefallen niemals getan, sondern sich gleich alles genommen, aber so ein Mensch war er nicht. Er konnte nicht einfach etwas gegen den Willen eines Anderen tun. Er hielt das Handgelenk fest. "Du wirst mir gehören." wisperte er.  
  
In Maliks Gesicht regten sich keine Emotionen. Er sah ihn immer noch kalt an. "Es waren Worte in einer Notlage ausgesprochen. Deshalb sind sie nichtig, krieg das in deinen Kopf rein." Energisch wand er sich aus Bakuras Griff, stieß ihn abermals von sich. "Und jetzt lass mich in ruhe. Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen und zwingen wirst du mich auch nicht. Ich werde dir niemals gehören, nicht heute und auch nicht morgen. Kapiert." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Raumschiff zu machen mit welchem sie abgestürzt waren.  
  
Bakura hielt ihn nicht auf, folgte ihm langsam. Wenn er Abstand zu Marik und Ryou bekam, wäre alles viel einfacher. Mehr oder weniger lauernd schlich er hinter Malik her, der ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Umso besser. Er würde ihn nicht um seinen Preis bringen. Er musste ihn haben. Auf der Stelle. Malik hatte es versprochen und er würde seine Versprechen einlösen müssen. Er grinste er würde ihn für sich haben. Malik würde gleich ihm gehören. Er würde ihn einfach überwältigen. so schwer konnte das nicht sein.  
  
Gut das die Typen ihm nichts abgenommen hatten, außer seine Waffen. Mittels eines speziellen Ortungsgerätes war es ihm möglich die Absturzstelle ausfindig zu machen. Ryou schien ihn ohnehin nicht zu brauchen und es gab noch wichtiges zu erledigen. Schnell lief er zu dem Raumschiffswrack, welches einen großen Krater in die Erde geschlagen hatte. "Mist. Das ist hinüber." murmelte er, während er versuchte sich Zugang zu verschaffen. Kabel waren durchgeschmort und Wände eingebrochen. Die Technik hatte vollkommen versagt und die Notstromaggregate hatte es offensichtlich auch erwischt. Ohne Strom würden sie hier gar nichts zum Laufen bringen und auch keine Signale nach draußen schicken können. Irgendwo unter den Trümmern begraben fand er auch seinen Freund, den Piloten. Er war tot. Traurig blickte er auf ihn hinab. "Tut mir leid." flüsterte er und zerrte ihn aus dem Raumschiff heraus um ihn anschließend mit einer Plane zu bedecken. Er würde ihn später begraben, sofern sich sein neuer Plan nicht aufging das Raumschiff der Männer für sich zu beanspruchen. Da von diesen keiner mehr da war müsste es sich noch irgendwo da draußen befinden und nur darauf warten das es von jemandem beschlagnahmt wurde. Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal über die Absturzstelle. Dann wandte er sich ab um nach dem anderen Raumschiff zu suchen.  
  
Er war Malik die ganze Zeit gefolgt und endlich waren sie weit genug weg um es zu tun. Er beobachtete, wie er eine Leiche aus einem Wrack barg und sie sorgfältig zudeckte. scheinbar hatte er den Piloten gekannt. Es war sicher seine Schiff. Er hatte ja erwähnt, dass er abgestürzt war. Nach ein paar Minuten ging er weiter. er suchte scheinbar nach etwas bestimmten. Sicher wollte er einen Ausweg suchen. Wieder folgte er ihm und langsam glaubte er, dass Ryou und Marik sie nicht mehr sehen konnten, brauchten sie auch nicht. Niemand sollte sehen, wie er seine nerven verlor und Malik gewaltsam an sich riss. Er lächelte traurig. Malik sollte eigentlich auf anderem Wege ihm gehören, aber wenn er nicht wollte würde er ihn zwingen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte versuchte den Blonden einzuholen. Es tat ihm weh...doch er konnte nicht anders. er packte Malik an de Schulter drehte ihn zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf die des Dunkelhäutigen. "Warum willst du nicht mir gehören? Ich will dich für mich allein..." sagte er leise, blickte in Maliks schöne Augen. "Wehr dich nicht...Ich will dir nicht wehtun...Zumindest nicht sehr."flüsterte er, küsste Malik erneut.  
  
'Was zum? Er?'Nach dem ersten Schock über den Überfall stieß Malik ihn heftig von sich, so dass Bakura auf dem Boden landete. "Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber ich will niemandem gehören. Meine Freiheit ist mir heilig, daran wirst auch du nichts ändern. Auch wenn du gut küssen kannst wirst du mich nicht kriegen. Und zwingen lasse ich mich auch nicht." seine Augen glitzerten fast ein wenig zornig. "Du hättest mich nehmen sollen als du die Chance dazu hattest. Pech gehabt." er grinste und wandte sich wieder ab, blieb sich aber dessen bewusst das Bakura noch hinter ihm war, was bedeutete er musste sich auf Angriffe gefasst machen. Wieso war er nur so kalt und unnahbar? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Und Bakura war ziemlich hartnäckig wie er sich eingestehen musste. Vielleicht wollte der Weißhaarige ja auch noch gar nicht mit ihm schlafen, sondern ihn einfach nur dazu bringen etwas aufzutauen. Doch Maliks Verteidigungswall hatte noch kaum zu bröckeln begonnen.  
  
Bakura rappelte sich auf. "Bitte...Ich will dich doch nur... Gib mir doch wenigstens eine Chance... Wenn du deine Freiheit behalten willst... Ich will dich doch nicht gefangen nehmen. Ich will dir doch nur..." Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Ich will dir doch nur mein Herz schenken. Das wäre wohl am passendsten, aber das würde er sicher nicht tun. Malik hasste ihn so schon genug. Ohne seinen Satz zu beenden, legte er noch einmal seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Warum war er so stur? Konnte er nicht nachgeben? Er hatte Gefühle für Malik und die wollten raus. Seltsame Gefühle, wahrscheinlich Liebe, aber Malik war unnahbar. Fühlte er denn gar nichts? War sein Herz aus Stein? Warum nur, hatten diese Gefühle ausgerechnet für ihn entstehen müssen...?  
  
"Lass mich endlich zufrieden!" fauchte Malik böse und riss sich los. Er verpasste Bakura einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Schultern und machte sich dann schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu dem anderen Raumschiff. Ein ganzes Stück war er schon gerannt und Bakura hatte er sicher auch schon abgehängt als er es endlich sehen konnte. 'Wie sind die von da runter gekommen? Und wie haben die sich vorgestellt da wieder raufzukommen?'fragte er sich ernsthaft als er sich die Stelle genauer ansah. Das Raumschiff war auf einer Art Steinplattform gelandet, bei welcher es sich um die Spitze eines monumentalen Gebäudes handelte. Es führten jedoch keine Stufen nach oben und wie Malik entdecken musste waren keine Eingänge zu dem Gebäude zu finden. Vermutlich waren diese vor langer Zeit verschüttet worden. Die einzige Möglichkeit nach oben zu gelangen war zu klettern. Da es mehrere Vorsprünge zum Ausruhen gab sollte dies kein zu großes Problem darstellen, so jedenfalls dachte Malik. Noch aufgebracht wegen Bakuras Überfällen dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach Schutzmaßnahmen zu ergreifen und kletterte einfach drauf los. Die ersten Felsvorsprünge erreichte er ohne Mühe. Doch je weiter er hoch kam desto dünner wurde die Luft und desto klarer wurde ihm das die Vorsprünge nicht nur kleiner, sondern auch brüchiger wurden. Aber er war schon fast oben angelangt. Nein, jetzt umkehren kam nicht in Frage. Immer weiter kletterte er nach oben. Bald würde er es geschafft haben. Doch als er eine Hand ausstreckte um sich auf den nächsten Vorsprung hoch zu ziehen bekam er nur einen losen Gesteinsbrocken zu fassen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er suchte nach Halt, konnte aber keine finden. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Verzweifelt griff er nach den Felsen, rutschte jedoch ab, schürfte sich seine Hände und Beine auf. Er kam auf dem unteren Felsvorsprung zum liegen und wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen als er die Erschütterung unter sich spürte. Sein Fall hatte das ohnehin schon brüchige Gestein gelockert und es war eine frage der Zeit bis der Untergrund nachgeben würde. Schnell versuchte er einen sicheren Standort zu finden, aber seine Glieder schmerzten noch und er war zu langsam. Zusammen mit den Felsbrocken und Steinen rutschte er weiter nach unten.  
  
Nein er würde nicht aufgeben. Malik würde sein werden, egal wie oft er ihn von sich stieß. Bakura würde immer wieder zurückkehren. Er wusste, dass Malik nicht so kalt sein konnte. Das alles nur eine Maske war. Er rappelte sich wieder auf, folgte den Fußspuren im Sand. Wo war Malik nur hingelaufen. er konnte noch nicht weit gekommen sein. Aus der Ferne erkannte er, dass vor ihm irgendein großes Gebäude lag und das auf der Spitze des Turms ein großes Raumschiff stand. Sicher war es das was Malik gesucht hatte, aber wo war er hin. Versteckte er sich? Als er sich weiter näherte hörte er plötzlich ein Grollen, dass wie ein Erdrutsch klang. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, schaute auf den Turm und entdeckte Malik, der ein Teil des Steinrutsches war. 'Oh Nein! Er hatte einen Unfall!'dachte Bakura ängstlich rannte die Treppen zum Gebäude hinauf, um Malik zu erreichen, bevor etwas Schlimmeres geschehen konnte. Er kletterte über die Vorsprünge. Der Blonde war noch so weit entfernt. So schnell war er noch nie gerannt. Er erreichte Malik, der auf einem wackeligen Felsvorsprung lag. Vorsichtig zog er ihn aus der Gefahrenzone, legte ihn auf den harten Steinboden. "Malik...Sag doch was..." bat er leise. Bakura wurde gerade etwas bewusst. Sie hatten sich im Streit getrennt. Wenn Malik starb, dann würde das Unheil bringen. Nein! Er durfte nicht sterben. Vorsichtig führte er seine Hand zu Maliks Gesicht, doch glücklicherweise war sein Atem ruhig und regelmäßig. Bakura seufzte auf. Sah sich den Blonden genauer an. Er hatte einige Schürfwunden, vielleicht war auch etwas gebrochen. Bakura hoffte nicht. Vorsichtig nahm er den Blonden auf die Arme, kehrte zu den Steintreppen zurück. 'Wo soll ich ihn hinbringen? wenn ich ihn bis zu dem Hauptquartier der Banditenbringen muss, wird er das vielleicht nicht überleben...Das kann ich nicht riskieren...Hier muss es doch irgendwo einen sicheren Rastplatz geben.'Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie der Ring an seiner Brust aufleuchtete. scheinbar reagierte er auf irgendetwas. Verwirrt nickte er sich um, und bemerkte, dass sich vor seinen Augen eine große Tür in der steinmauer auftat. Was war hier nur los? ihm war ein wenig mulmig, aber er musste Malik in Sicherheit bringen. Er trat in das Gebäude und als er den ersten schritt hinein machte, entflammten Fackeln an den Wänden. Was war das nur für ein Ort? Der lange Gang führte ihn zu einem Brunnen, in dem zwar nur noch wenig Wasser floss. Neben diesem Brunnen lag eine alte, schon kaputte Matratze, doch sie würde fürs erste genügen. Er legte Malik darauf, tunkte seine Hand in den Brunnen und benetzte Maliks Stirn, mit Wasser. Hoffentlich wachte er bald wieder auf.  
  
Sein Körper schmerzte und nur vage bekam er mit das ihn jemand aufhob und fortbrachte. Nach einer Weile verspürte er etwas Weiches unter sich und kühles Nass auf seiner Stirn. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen. Er befand sich in einem ihm unbekannten Raum, lag auf einer Matratze neben einem Brunnen und bei ihm saß...."Bakura." Malik schluckte und sah ihn unsicher an. Die Nähe des Weißhaarigen hatte ihn von Anfang an nervös gemacht, dessen wurde er sich jetzt bewusst. Und eben diese Nervosität war es die ihn dazu zwang Bakura weg zu stoßen. Langsam versuchte er seine Glieder zu bewegen, aber sie schmerzten sehr und so beschloss er es doch lieber sein zu lassen. Tief ein und aus atmend beobachtete er Bakura. Würde der Weißhaarige diese einmalige Chance nutzen? Ihm war klar das er zu schwach war sich zu wehren, wenn Bakura plante sein Werk fortzusetzen.  
  
„Wenn du mir sagst was wehtut, seh ich es mir mal an."meinte Bakura leise und lächelte . Er würde einen Teil seiner Kleidung opfern um schlimme Wunden zu versorgen. Langsam beugte er sich über ihn,. Es sah sicher so aus, als wollte er ihn küssen, doch eigentlich plante er etwas anderes. E r griff nach einem einem Stück Stoff, dass aus der kaputten Matratze ragte. Dann tunkte er es ins Wasser, legte es auf Maliks Stirn. „Also? Irgendwelche Schmerzen oder anderweitige Beschwerden?" fragte er lächelnd und warf Malik einen besorgten Blick zu. sicher war dieser Sturz nicht allzu glimpflich verlaufen. Zumindest nicht, nachdem was er gesehen hatte.  
  
Kurz hatte er den Eindruck gehabt Bakura plane wieder etwas, aber dann...Offenbar hatte er nicht vor diese Situation auszunutzen. "Mir tut so gut wie alles weh." antwortete er auf Bakuras Frage. "Ich hoffe es ist nichts gebrochen." Er sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich schätze du wirst mir meine Kleidung wohl ausziehen müssen." fügte er leise bei und wagte es nicht ihn dabei anzusehen.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen... Ich will die Situation nicht ausnutzen...auch wenn es ziemlich verlockend ist. Ich weiß du willst mich nicht...Ich will dir auch nicht wehtun...„ sagte er leise und um vom Thema abzulenken meinte er noch. „Ja ich muss dich wohl ausziehen.„ Damit zog er sein eigenes Oberteil über den Kopf, um es als Verbandsmaterial zu verwenden. Er rutschte näher zu Malik, begann damit seine Weste auszuziehen.Ganz behutsam, sicher hatte Malik große Schmerzen. „Dein Arm? Soll ich ihn verbinden?„ fragte er sanft, lächelte Malik an. Hoffentlich verstand er das nicht falsch. Er wollte ihn zwar noch immer, aber Malik war verletzt. Er würde sicher nicht so niederträchtig sein und das ausnutzen und ihm dadurch auch noch unnötige Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
  
'Vorhin sah das aber noch ganz anders aus.'Er sah ihn kurz an um sich zu versichern das Bakura es ernst meinte. 'Wieso musst du auch immer so mißtrauisch sein? Ich habe gute Gründe. Ts ts...'Als Bakura sich seines Oberteils entledigte konnte sich Malik ein verlegenes Lächeln dann doch nicht verkneifen. 'Er gefällt dir. Nein, tut er nicht...Warum wirst du dann verlegen und dein Herz schlägt plötzlich so schnell. Arrgrr...das sagt gar nichts.'Er wandte sich wieder Bakura zu und nickte. "Ja, bitte verbind ihn. Kannst du erfühlen ob was gebrochen ist?"  
  
„Ich werde es mal versuchen. Normalerweise sieht man das auch...„ Er nahm Maliks Arm und tastete ihn sorgfältig ab, doch wie er spürte war alles in Ordnung.. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles in Ordnung .„ lächelte er und riss einen Teil seines Oberteiles ab, um Malik damit zu verbinden und den schmerzenden Arm zu stützen. Er wechselte die Seiten, testete auch den anderen Arm. „Nein nichts... Ich werd trotzdem die Abschürfung verbinden, bevor sie sich noch entzündet.„ Meinte er leise. „Ich muss mal...„ Er legte seine Hände auf Maliks Brust, versuchte zu erfühlen, ob Rippen gebrochen waren, aber auch dort spürte er nichts. „Sieht aus, als hättest du Glück im Unglück gehabt...„ sagte er und blickte in die Lavendelaugen.  
  
'Wieso fühlt sich das so gut an wenn er mich berührt? Hmpf.'Er musste wieder grinsen als Bakura ihn so direkt ansah. "Danke für die Hilfe. Das war wohl eine ziemlich dumme Aktion von mir, einfach drauf los zu klettern. Ich hätte auch draufgehen können." nachdenklich starrte er eine Weile vor sich hin. 'Ich frage mich was ihn davon abhält über mich herzufallen?'"Du weißt das du so eine Chance nie mehr bekommst. Wieso nutzt du sie nicht? Woher kommt die plötzliche Meinungsänderung, wo du draußen doch drauf und dran warst die Einlösung des Deals zu erzwingen?" fragte er schließlich, obgleich ihn diese Frage in ziemliche Probleme reiten könnte. Dennoch war er neugierig und wollte es wissen.  
  
„Ich hätte dich auch draußen zu nichts gezwungen außer ein paar Küssen... Ich...wenn ich so über die herfallen würde, wäre das gemein. Du könntest dich nicht wehren und ich würde dir damit noch mehr wehtun...„ Erklärte er. Bakura wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er es nicht tat. Er könnte. Er hatte die Chance...und doch wollte er nicht. Auch wenn er wusste, nein, gerade weil er wusste, dass Malik nicht so fühlte, durfte er seinen Gefühlen nicht die Kontrolle über sich überlassen. Er durfte sich nicht beeinflussen lassen...Auch nicht von seinen Hormonen oder anderen Einflüssen. Malik war ihm wichtig und wenn er ihn nicht als Liebhaber haben konnte, dann würde er eben sein Freund bleiben und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Er lächelte erneut.  
  
"Verstehe." Malik nickte. "Tut mir leid das ich so unfreundlich zu dir war. Die Sache mit Marik hat mich ziemlich aufgeregt. Ryou ist was besonderes. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich will nichts von ihm. Aber ich kann durchaus verstehen wenn andere ihn niedlich finden und gerade deshalb hab' ich mir Sorgen gemacht." abermals wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich. "Weißt du...ich lass mich emotional immer zu schnell mit Leuten ein denen ich helfe...aber andererseits stoße ich die weg die meine Freunde sein wollen. Ich weiß nicht warum das so ist...es ist einfach so." 'Und wieso erzähl ich ihm das jetzt? Das geht ihn doch gar nichts an!'  
  
„Du bist also ein Einzelgänger.„ stellte Bakura fest. 'Dabei könntest du so viele Freunde haben...Du wirkst unglaublich anziehend'dachte er. Er musste leicht grinsen. „Ich war noch nie allein. Ich kenne Marik schon von klein auf. Wir haben alles zusammengemacht...Sind sogar zusammen gestorben und dann gemeinsam wieder aufgewacht. Als ob das Schicksal wollte, dass wir jetzt beide hier sind.„ sagte er nachdenklich. Dann blickte er Malik wieder an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit deinen Beinen, oder soll ich da auch nochmal nachschauen?„ fragte er leise, um Malik nicht zu verunsichern. Er hatte sich ihm gegenüber ja wenigstens ein bisschen geöffnet.  
  
'So nahe stehen sie sich also. Zusammen gestorben....dieses Licht das von ihnen ausging...es muß dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie wieder leben. Interessant'.Er nickte nur verstehend, gab keinen Kommentar dazu ab. Dieses Rätsel zu lösen konnte er sich auf später aufheben. "Ja, bitte schau bei meinen Beinen auch noch nach." antwortete er auf Bakuras Frage. "Die tun zwar nicht so weh...aber Kontrolle ist besser. Es wird schon wieder werden, denk ich."  
  
„Ja, das glaub ich auch...„ damit nestelte er an Maliks Hosenknopf, um ihn von diesem Kleidungsstück zu befreien und die Beine nach Wunden abzutasten. Es störte ihn gar nicht, was er da tat. Er sah es als vollkommen normal an. Er legte das Kleidungsstück sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute es neben dem Bett. Dann begann er Maliks Beine abzutasten und nach Wunden und Verletzungen zu suchen, aber außer ein paar Hautabschürfungen war nichts zu sehen. Nein..Alles okay. Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Vielleicht finde ich ja noch irgendwo eine Decke, oder etwas ähnliches... „Damit machte er sich auf die Suche...die jedoch ergebnislos bleiben sollte.  
  
Malik begann nervös an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen als Bakura ihn an den Beinen abtastete und besonders als er so lange nach einer Decke suchte und ihn unbekleidet liegen ließ. Das war ihm irgendwie etwas unangenehm und zudem wurde ihm auf diese Weise kalt, was ebenso ungut war. "Du kannst mir ja helfen mein Gewand wieder anzuziehen...so wirds etwas kühl werden. Und du kannst dich her legen und mich wärmen." Der letzte Satz war nicht wirklich so ernst gemeint und doch verspürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln unter seiner Haut als er die Worte aussprach.  
  
Bakura glaubte zunächst er habe sich verhört, doch als er Malik anblickte wusste er, dass er das tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Ob es ernst gemeint war oder nicht, war erstmal nicht so wichtig. Er lächelte, nickte und kam dann zu ihm, um ihm beim Ankleiden zu helfen. Er nahm die Hose und zog sie wieder über die Beine des Blonden. Dann gab er ihm die Weste, half ihm beim anziehen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, zog er Malik mit zurück in eine liegende Position und schloss ihn in seine Arme. „Reicht das, oder muss ich meine Hose auch noch opfern?„ sagte er zum Spaß, um die Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern.  
  
Er hatte sich tatsächlich zu ihm gelegt um ihn zu wärmen. Da musste Malik erstmal heftig schlucken und tief einatmen. Warum machte ihn das jetzt nur wieder so nervös und hibbelig. Hatte er was verpasst, oder war es Bakura irgendwie möglich geworden eine Tür in ihm aufzustoßen, zumindest für eine Weile. Bakuras kleiner Witz brachte ihn jedoch wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück. Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Als er in Bakuras Augen sah begriff er allerdings das es nur Spaß gewesen war und grinste breit, bevor er sich an ihn kuschelte.  
  
Bakura fühlte sich seltsam. Malik so nahe zu sein war schon ein komisches Gefühl.Es ließ sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. Er lächelte drückte den blonden fest an seinen Körper um ihm seine Körperwärme zu schenken. Hoffentlich hörte Malik nicht, dass er so aufgeregt war, wo er doch so nah beim ihm lag. Er lächelte sanft, begann über Maliks Rücken zu streicheln um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Seltsam...War er nicht vorhin noch so grob zu ihm gewesen? Irgendetwas hatte Malik verändert, allerdings konnte er sich nicht erklären was.  
  
'Ich werde das doch nicht etwa genießen?'Er sollte dringend seine Verteidigungsmauer wieder aufbauen und sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen Bakuras Nähe als schön zu empfinden. Sein Körper ließ sich jedoch nicht von seinem Verstand herum kommandieren und sendete eindeutig Signale aus die darauf hindeuteten das er nicht nur die Nähe des Weißhaarigen als angenehm empfand, sondern auch dessen Berührungen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Selbstbeherrschung war angesagt. 'Und das alles nur wegen dem blöden Unfall.'Ein leises Seufzen entwich seinem Mund während er sich enger an Bakura schmiegte, dessen Herz unnatürlich schnell schlug. Moment mal? Bakura's Herz raste ja richtig. Fragend blickte er auf. "Du bist aber auch ganz schön nervös?" meinte er.  
  
Nein! Malik hatte sein schnell schlagendes Herz tatsächlich bemerkt. was für ein Pech und zu seinem Pech hatte er auch gleich festgestellt, dass er aufgeregt war. Er nickte schüchtern. Dies seltsamen Gefühle. Er musste sie unterdrücken, sie verleugnen. "Nein...Mein Herz schlägt immer so schnell log er und lächelte gleich darauf. Malik würde das niemals glauben...Natürlich nicht...Wie konnte er? Er war nur wegen ihm so aufgeregt. Alles war seine Schuld.Malik war schön und sein Körper meldete sich schon wieder, um Den des Anderen in Besitz zu nehmen.  
  
Malik konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Immer so nervös? Das ist ja interessant. Das letzte mal das du so aufgeregt warst...." er stockte und spürte wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Vielleicht hätte er diese Anspielung lieber lassen sollen. "Sorry." murmelte er und vergrub seinen Kopf an Bakuras Brust. "Ich will dich nicht dazu treiben, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst. Ich weiß ja wie du empfindest."  
  
"Schon okay..." sagte Bakura leise, nahm Malik noch fester in die Arme. Der Blonde würde also keine Gefühle für ihn entwickeln, dabei hatte er sich das so gewünscht. Seine letzte Aussage war ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Er würde diese Nähe jetzt noch genießen, bevor Malik wieder sein anderes Gesicht aufsetzte und ihn wegstieß... Wenn er ihm doch einen Kuss entlocken könnte, aber nein...er musste brav sein. Er durfte Malik nicht verunsichern. Er wollte gern sein Freund sein und er wollte nicht weggestoßen werden. Nicht, weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Jeden anderen Grund würde er akzeptieren, aber er wollte einen Freund nicht durch eigene Schuld verlieren.  
  
Maliks Herz begann sogleich schneller zu schlagen und er verspürte auch wieder dieses seltsame Kribbeln unter der Haut. Warum nur machte Bakura ihn nervös? Eine Weile kuschelte er sich einfach nur an den Weißhaarigen, schloss seine Augen und versuchte zu entspannen. Aber es wollte nicht so recht gelingen. "Ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen." murmelte er vor sich hin. "Seine Nähe bringt mich ganz durcheinander..." Die letzten Worte waren laut gedacht, doch registrierte Malik dies nicht im Halbschlaf.  
  
Bakura hatte sich ein wenig erschrocken als Malik angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Jetzt lauschte er den gemurmelten Worten und riss plötzlich die Augen auf. "Was hatte Malik da eben gesagt? Er brachte ihn durcheinander? Konnte es sein, dass...Hatte er vielleicht doch eine Chance? Auch wenn es nur der Hauch einer Chance war, er musste es versuchen. Er hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Noch immer brannte das Verlangen nach Malik wie ein Feuer in ihm. "Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich dir einen Gute Nacht Kuss gebe?" fragte er leise, kaum hörbar. Er hätte das niemals aussprechen dürfen. Wie kam er überhaupt darauf? Hoffentlich schlief Malik schon. Er durfte das nicht gehört haben. Bakura wollte sein Vertrauen nicht verlieren... Nicht so...  
  
Malik gähnte und schlug seine Augen wieder auf. "Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Hab' ich mich da verhört oder hast du was von einem gute Nacht Kuss geredet?" plötzlich war er wieder hell wach und so schnell würde er wohl auch nicht mehr einschlafen können. Mist, warum hatte er selbst im Halbschlaf ein so gutes Gehör. Aber er wollte doch zu gern wissen was genau Bakura gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Nein vergiss es...Ich hab nichts gesagt...Ist mir so rausgerutscht...bitte leg dich wieder hin. Sei mir nicht böse, bitte." bat er leise, doch er wusste, dass es zu spät war. Malik hatte es gehört und würde ihn jetzt sicher hassen. Ja er wusste zwar über seine Gefühle Bescheid, doch er hatte versprochen sich zu zügeln und sich nicht daran gehalten. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Warum nur hatte er gesprochen ohne vorher zu denken?  
  
"Ist dir nur so rausgerutscht? Aha..." erwiderte Malik und ein leises Lachen entwich seiner Kehle. 'Was ist daran bitteschön so lustig?'"Wieso sollt ich dir wegen ein paar Worten böse sein? Du hast ja nichts gemacht. Nur gefragt und niedli...ähm...ja, gefragt." Wieder war da diese unsagbare Hitze in ihm, dieses Kribbeln und der schnelle Herzschlag. Warum löste Bakura in ihm so zwiespältige Gefühle aus.  
  
Bakura atmete erleichtert aus.Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Malik ihm verzieh, nach allem was heute schon geschehen war. Er lächelte sanft. "Was hattest du sagen wollen?" fragte er. Das angefangene Wort hatte wie niedlich geklungen...Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur verhört, doch er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher gewesen, konnte es tatsächlich sein...? Konnte Malik ihn tatsächlich...? Das war doch unmöglich...  
  
Verlegen starrte Malik vor sich hin. "Ach nichts besonderes. Ich hab' nur keinen passenden Ausdruck gefunden." versuchte er sich rauszureden. 'Gibs auf...er hat wahrscheinlich eh schon erraten was du sagen wolltest.'Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sah Bakura wieder an. "Es ist nur....du hast niedlich dreingeschaut.." sagte er schließlich und vergrub seinen Kopf sofort an Bakuras Brust. Das ganze war ihm irgendwie peinlich. Er wusste selbst nicht warum. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und das Kribbeln hatte zugenommen.  
  
Bakura hatte weiß Gott mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit das Malik ihn niedlich fand. Etwas erstaunt blickte er den Blonden an, der seinen Blick mied. Er konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbergen. "Jetzt bist du genau so aufgeregt wie ich." lachte er leise, um Malik die Verunsicherung zu nehmen...Sollte er es nocheinmal ansprechen? "Bekomme ich noch...eine...Antwort..." brachte er nervös hervor. Er hatte solche Angst Malik zu verlieren. In Gedanken schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Vielleicht ließ Malik es ja doch zu...  
  
'Eine Antwort auf seine Frage? Na toll...wo hab' ich mich da wieder reingeritten? Was soll ich sagen? Ja...nein? Warum denk ich als erstes ja...verdammt...'Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf wieder und sah Bakura nachdenklich an. "Ich weiß nicht wohin das führt. Aber.....na gut. Tu es." antwortete er, während er sich selbst dafür rügte, dass er es soweit hatte kommen lassen.  
  
Jetzt war Bakura wirklich verblüfft. Malik hatte tatsächlich vor es zuzulassen, das war doch unmöglich. Aber gut...Er hatte ein Ja bekommen und er würde das ja wörtlich nehmen. Er blickte in Maliks Augen, die ihn undefinierbar anblickten. "Danke... und Gute Nacht." flüsterte er, bevor er seine Lippen auf die des Blonden legte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Als er sich löste lächelte er geheimnisvoll. "Ich hab dich gern..." flüsterte er und wollte sich gleich darauf dafür Ohrfeigen. Was hatte er denn da schon wieder gesagt? Er sollte so etwas in Zukunft unterlassen.  
  
Malik lächelte verträumt als Bakura den Kuss wieder löste. 'Ich muß schon zugeben...diese Küsse haben was besonderes. Ach was...er ist auch was Besonderes. Sowie Ryou....vielleicht nicht mehr so unschuldig und rein...aber irgendwie geheimnisvoll und dunkel. Er erinnert mich an jemanden...nicht an Ryou....sondern an mich wie ich früher gewesen bin.'"Ich weiß..." erwiderte auf die Worte des Weißhaarigen und kuschelte sich fester an diesen.  
  
Verträumt schloss er die Augen. Diesen Kuss musste er im Gedächtnis behalten. Er würde ihn niemals vergessen, denn es war der schönste Kuss gewesen, den er jemals gehabt hatte. Nie wieder würde er ihn vergessen und alle anderen daran messen. Schade, dass Malik seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, sonst würde er nur noch so wundervolle Küsse erleben. Ihm war etwas heiß, als er nochmals Gute Nacht flüsterte und er begann beruhigend über Maliks Rücken zu streicheln.  
  
Weißt du..." begann Malik wieder leise zu sprechen. "Ich war mal wie du...aber irgendwas hat mich verändert...und jetzt....du hast es wieder geweckt. Wie auch immer...ich mag dich auch." er schmiegte sich erneut an Bakura, jedoch nicht bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte um dann seine Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen versuchte.  
  
Bakura drückte Malik wieder fester an sich. Niemals hätte er geglaubt was er da gehört hatte. Wie konnte er es überhaupt glauben? Sicher war das nicht real. Alles nur Einbildung...aber selbst wenn es ein Traum war, sollte er ihn jetzt in vollen Zügen genießen. er schloss die Augen atmete Maliks süßen Duft ein, streichelte über seinen Rücken. Könnte man doch immer so schöne Träume haben.  
  
Schließlich schaffte es Malik doch noch einzuschlafen und in traumreichen Schlaf zu sinken. Irgendwann, als er sich bereits tief in seiner Traumphase befand, begann er leise zu sprechen. Das meiste war zusammenhangslos und betraf nichts von Bedeutung. Doch ein einziges mal entwich seinen Lippen ein Name. "Bakura." Malik merkte nichts davon, und genausowenig war er sich dessen bewusst das er sich im Schlaf enger an Bakura schmiegte und dessen Hals zu küssen begann.  
  
Bakura erwachte, als er etwas feuchtes an seinem Hals spürte. Was war den hier los? Benommen blickte er sich um. Malik lag noch immer auf ihm, hatte sich ein Stück vorgebeugt und...küsste seinen Hals. "Bakura..." Der soeben erwähnte riss die Augen auf. Was tat Malik denn da? Wollte er ihn etwa verführen? Das war doch nur ein Traum, bestimmt... aber es fühlte sich so real an... Was sollte er tun? Malik auch küssen, oder alles stumm über sich ergehen lassen...sehen was Malik tat, wenn er sich nicht einmischte? Es würde ihn ja schon interessieren...Also wartete er...Er musste unbedingt wissen, was geschah...  
  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Maliks Lippen als er das küssen fortsetzte. Seine Hände griffen nach Bakura, zogen ihn näher, während er sich fest an ihn presste. Langsam wanderte seine Küsse über den Hals nach oben in Richtung Mund und seine Hände streichelten über Bakuras Rücken. Immer noch waren seine Augen geschlossen und er befand sich in einem erholsamen Schlaf, ohne das ihm bewusst war dass sich sein Körper gerade verselbstständigt hatte.  
  
Bakura traute sich nicht wirklich jetzt irgendwas zu machen. Malik war so vertieft in seine 'Arbeit' da wollte er ihn doch nicht unterbrechen. Er blieb einfach still liegen, die Augen geschlossen, tat er so, als würde er schlafen. Sicher tat Malik das nur, weil er dachte er schlief... Scheinbar hatte sein Körper auch ein wenig Sehnsucht nach Liebe und er war das Objekt der Begierde. Er fühlte sich unendlich gut, genoss die süßen Küsse und die sanften Streicheleinheiten. Warum tat Malik das nicht wenn er wach war? Wie gerne würde er das öfter erleben...  
  
Leise seufzte Malik im Schlaf und setzte seine Handlungen fort. Inzwischen hatten seine Lippen Bakuras Mund erreicht und bedeckten ihn mit Küssen. Seine Hände wanderten nach unten, glitten unter Bakuras Shirt und berührten die nackte Haut des Weißhaarigen. Zärtlich streichelte er über die weiche Haut und seufzte leise seinen Namen. Dann nach weiteren Minuten, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, entspannte er sich wieder und sank in Bakuras Umarmung. Sein Atem beruhigte sich und er schlief weiter als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
Bakura blickte den Blonden etwas erstaunt an. Jetzt hatte er doch tatsächlich aufgehört, als hätte Spaß dran ihn zu quälen. Maliks Hände lagen noch immer auf seiner Haut, doch er würde sie sicher nicht rausholen. Sie fühlten sich unglaublich gut an, dort wo sie waren. Er lächelte glücklich, als er wieder einschlief. Er konnte Malik also doch noch für sich gewinnen. Sein Herz war ein bisschen aufgetaut und offensichtlich, mochte er ihn...sogar ziemlich sehr.  
  
Malik wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte und als er erwachte musste er sich erstmal zurechtfinden. Ach ja, sie waren auf diesem Planeten abgestürzt über den er noch mehr herausfinden musste, waren entführt worden aber hatten entkommen können und er hatte einen kleinen Unfall gehabt. Nachdem er seine Gedanken geordnet und wieder in die Realität zurückgefunden hatte wurde ihm bewusst wie eng umschlungen Bakura und er eigentlich dalagen. Und noch etwas bemerkte er. Was war das unter seinen Händen? Es fühlte sich warm und weich an. Vorsichtig streichelte er darüber. Doch nur Sekunden später traf ihn eine schockierende Erkenntnis. Das war Bakuras Rücken den er da streichelte und was noch wichtiger anzumerken war, war die Tatsache das es sein nackter Rücken war. Maliks Augen weiteten sich, er zog seine Hand hastig weg und wich zurück. Heftig atmend und Bakura entgeistert anstarrend wand er sich aus dessen Umarmung, obgleich seine Glieder noch weh taten. Was hab' ich getan? Wie konnte ich nur? Wie kamen meine Hände da überhaupt hin.  
  
Bakura erwachte von den plötzlichen Erschütterungen und schlug verwirrt die Augen auf. Was war geschehen? Wo war Malik? Er blickte sich um, entdeckte Malik vor der alten Matratze kniend. Er starrte entgeistert auf seine Hände. Bakura lächelte sanft. "Morgen..." sagte er leise. Als der Blonde seinen Blick nicht abwandte fragte er besorgt: "Geht es dir gut?" und krabbelte zu Malik, der ihn noch nicht angesehen hatte. "Hallo...? Malik?" Was war nur los mit ihm. Er schien total abwesend. Vorsichtig wedelte er mit seiner Hand vor Maliks Gesicht herum. Dies schien ihn endlich aus seiner Starre zu befreien.  
  
"Ba...Bakura." flüsterte er. Verwirrt und fragend sah er ihn an, als ob Bakura eine Antwort darauf wisse was er getan hatte. Einerseits erhoffte er sich sogar eine Antwort, andererseits wünschte er das Bakura nichts von alldem mitbekommen hatte. Wer wusste was er getan hatte im Schlaf? Eines stand fest seine Hände waren da schon länger gelegen. Kein gutes Zeichen. Das war gar nicht gut. "Hab ich...hab ich irgendwas gemacht in der Nacht?" schaffte er schließlich zu fragen.  
  
Was war denn jetzt? Erinnerte sich Malik nicht an die süßen Küsse und Berührungen von letzter Nacht? Dabei waren sie so schön gewesen. „Also...Wenn es nach mir ginge, könntest du das, was du gestern Nacht gemacht hast öfter tun...„ antwortete Bakura und wurde ein wenig rot. Was hatte er da schon wieder gesagt? Er wollte sich doch zurückhalten. Seltsam. Malik müsste doch eigentlich wissen, was er getan hatte, oder nicht? Er hatte es mit einer solchen Intensität getan. Warum erinnerte er sich denn nicht?  
  
'Wiederholen was ich gemacht habe?'Schlagartig wurde Malik blasser und wandte sich ab. "Was auch immer es war, es war keine Absicht und wenn ich wach gewesen wäre hätte ich es sicher nicht getan." murrte er leise und starrte seine Hände weiterhin entgeistert an. Was war nur geschehen? Er schlafwandelte doch nicht, oder? Schließlich hob er seinen Blick wieder, konnte Bakura aber nicht direkt in die Augen sehen. "Und was genau ist in der Nacht abgegangen, während ich geschlafen habe?" fragte er zögernd.  
  
Bakura starrte ihn ein wenig verwundert an..."Na, ja...Es hat damit angefangen, dass du meinen Hals geküsst hast und dann hast du angefangen mich zu streicheln..." Er stockte, sollte er wirklich weitererzählen? Malik sah ihn so geschockt an. Ja er musste. Er lächelt unsicher. "Dann hast du mich auf den Mund geküsst und meine Haut berührt, also meinen Rücken und...du hast...meinen Namen...geflüstert..." er war immer leiser geworden, bei den letzten Worten. Er wüsste jetzt gern wie Malik darauf reagieren würde... Hoffentlich war er nicht allzu sauer, aber eigentlich war er ja selbst schuld und Schlafwandler sollte man nicht wecken, auch wenn Malik mehr ein Schlafküsser war.  
  
Malik wurde noch blasser und schluckte heftig. Er hatte was? Ihn geküsst und gestreichelt? Das konnte doch nicht war sein? Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Bakuras Bericht warf ihn völlig aus der Bahn und brachte seine komplette Gefühlswelt durcheinander. 'Ich muß hier raus.'war das erste was er dachte. Ohne etwas zu sagen rappelte er sich auf, ignorierte seine Schmerzen und wollte weglaufen. Doch sein Körper war zu schwach und seine Glieder gaben nach.  
  
Malik schien weglaufen zu wollen, doch da er noch so schwach war, klappte er zusammen. Bakura streckte seine Arme aus und fing den Blonden, bevor er auf dem harten Boden aufschlagen konnte. "Bitte, Ich nehm es nicht persönlich. Es war ein Traum...einer deiner Träume. Und auch wenn du meinen Namen geflüstert hast, mache ich mir keine Hoffnungen. Ich weiß, dass du nicht so fühlst wie ich und wenn ich wenigstens in deiner Nähe bleiben darf, würdest du mich glücklich machen." sagte er leise. Diese Worte kamen aus seinem Herzen und er musste sie unbedingt los werden. "Was ich damit sagen wollte war: Wenn ich nicht dein Liebhaber sein kann, bitte lass mich wenigstens dein Freund sein, bitte. Ich will nicht, dass du so allein bist... Jeder Mensch braucht einen guten Freund." fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
Noch immer etwas durcheinander sah er Bakura an. "Du...du weißt nicht wie ich fühle..." murmelte er. "Niemand weiß das, nichtmal ich bin mir sicher...es ist lange her das ich jemand wirklich nahe an mich rangelassen habe...irgendwann hab' ich angefangen mich abzuschotten...vorallem denen gegenüber die meine Freunde sein wollten...was rede ich da überhaupt? Das alles geht dich nichts an." Eigentlich wollte er sich wieder aus Bakuras Griff winden, aber er wusste das er noch zu geschwächt war und so legte er einfach seinen Kopf auf Bakuras Schulter und seufzte leise. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso verwirrte Bakura ihn so?  
  
"Warum willst du allein sein?" fragte Bakura traurig. "Wovor hast du Angst? Hast du Angst verraten zu werden oder das man dir zu Nahe tritt? Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen, wenn es nur das ist. Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein. Ich werde stumm sein wie ein Fisch und dich nicht behindern...aber bitte, lass mich bei dir bleiben." Eine Träne bildete sich in seinem Augenwinkel. Warum machte es ihn so traurig, Malik allein zu wissen? Warum wollte er nicht, dass er alleine dastand? "Glaub mir...Manchmal braucht man jemanden der einen auffängt... Ich höre dir gern zu... Werde nichts sagen.Dir nur zuhören... Ich will doch nur, dass du nicht ganz allein bist..." sagte er leise. Er machte sich große Sorgen um den Blonden.  
  
Er hatte keine Angst vor dem allein sein. Es war angenehm, vorallem da man auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen musste, völlig frei sein konnte. Aber war dies wirklich der Grund dafür warum er potentielle Freunde von sich stieß? Sicher, niemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben brachte praktische Nebeneffekte mit sich, doch war sein Wunsch nach Freiheit eventuell nur ein Vorwand um sich nicht damit beschäftigen zu müssen weswegen er so unnahbar war? Auf Bakuras Worte wollte er fast antworten er seie nicht allein, da er sich selber habe. Aber er brachte diesen Satz nicht über die Lippen. "Was machst du nur mit mir?" flüsterte er. "Du stellst mein ganzes Seelenleben auf den Kopf? Allein deine Nähe reicht schon aus. Ich habe soviel Schlechtes da oben gesehn...aber es wäre nur eine Ausrede wenn ich es als Grund vorschieben würde. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich selber nicht weiß warum ich andere wegstoße. Ich tu es einfach...vielleicht habe ich einfach nur Angst die Kontrolle über eine Situation zu verlieren und lasse deshalb kaum Emotionen zu...und jetzt...ich frage mich was geschehen wäre wenn ihr nicht da gewesen wärt?"  
  
Bakura wusste nicht genau, was er meinte. Fest stand, dass er gerade gesagt hatte, dass er ihn durcheinander brachte. Er lächelte leicht... "Inwiefern? Wenn wir dich nicht gerettet hätten?" fragte er nach, da er sich sehr unsicher war. Malik öffnete sich ihm, dass war schon einmal ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn er sich doch auch dazu durchringen ihn als Freund zu akzeptieren.  
  
Malik sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Nein...ich meine was gewesen wäre wenn ihr nicht dagewesen wärt. Marik und du. Was hätten diese Kerle dann gemacht? Hätten sie uns dazu gezwungen das wir zusammen oder hätten sie..." er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, wollte gar nicht dran denken. "Ich hätte Ryou beschmutzen müssen...und weißt du was das Schlimmste daran gewesen wäre? Ich hätte es vermutlich auch noch schön gefunden ihn zu berühren und zu küssen. Er ist etwas Besonderes...das hab' ich schon erkannt als ich nur dieses Bild von ihm sah. Ich kann Marik verstehen, dass er ihn liebt." Malik lächelte. "Weißt du, du bist ihm sehr ähnlich...auch von der Ausstrahlung her...nur bei dir ist etwas anders...du hast etwas an dir das Ryou fehlt..." 'Was rede ich da überhaupt?'fragte er sich. 'Warum nur hat er diese seltsame Wirkung auf mich? Er reisst einfach alle meine Barrieren nieder und ich kann nichts dagegen machen.'  
  
"Es ist richtig komisch, was mit Marik passiert ist. Er hat sich so verändert, seit er Ryou getroffen hat. Zumindest vorhin war er anders als sonst. Es hat ihn scheinbar richtig erwischt. Ich glaube er liebt Ryou wirklich, da bin ich mir sicher." Er lächelte... /'/Ich frage mich, was besonders an mir ist...Sollte ich fragen? Ach! Ich tu es einfach!'"Es würde mich interessieren, was anders ist, an mir. Ich bin nicht so unschuldig wie er. Ist es das?" fragte er neugierig.  
  
Malik musste grinsen. "Nein, du bist sicher nicht so unschuldig. Und was noch anders ist an dir?" er lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Du hast irgendwie eine mystische dunkle Aura, die ziemlich anziehend ist." 'Ähm..ich glaube das war nicht so gut, dass ich ihm das gesagt habe.'verlegen schaute er weg und überlegte krampfhaft wie er vom Thema ablenken könnte, doch fiel ihm nichts ein.  
  
'Anziehend? Wow...Ich hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit... Vielleicht besteht ja doch noch eine Chance... wenigstens sein Freund zu werden... Wenn er mich nicht wegstößt, aber im Moment ist noch alles in Ordnung.'"Mystisch und anziehend... Ist ja interessant. So habe ich mich noch nie gesehen..." Er lächelte wieder. Malik war ja so niedlich, wenn er verlegen war. Er begann mit seiner Hand über Maliks Oberarm zu streicheln. Hoffentlich verwirrte ihn diese Handlung nicht zu sehr.  
  
Zu spät.Jetzt konnte er weitere Ablenkungsmanöver vergessen. Wo hatte er sich da nur hineinmanövriert. Aber was er gesagt hatte kam tief aus seinem Herzen. Und genau das war es auch was ihn etwas beängstigte. Und jetzt musste Bakura ihn auch noch so streicheln. Er wollte sich abwenden, ihn wieder wegdrücken, stattdessen ließ er sich einfach nur in die Umarmung sinken unfähig sich gegen seine eigenen Emotionen zu wehren. Vielleicht sollte er sie zulassen. Nein, er war gut ohne sie zurecht gekommen und wann immer er Gefühle zugelassen hatte, hatte ihn das nur in Probleme gebracht. Gefühle waren hinderlich. Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen das es schön war in Bakuras Nähe zu sein. "Sag mal..." begann er schließlich. "Da draußen..hattest du wirklich vor zu erzwingen das ich meinen Teil des Deals erfülle?" Bisher hatte Bakura ja kein Versuche mehr unternommen ihn zu irgendwas zu zwingen.  
  
"Na ja..." Er überlegte kurz. "Nicht wirklich. Ich hätte versucht, dich zu ein paar Küssen zu überreden und wenn du dann immer noch nicht gewollt hättest, hätte ich wahrscheinlich aufgegeben..." Ja, am Anfang hatte er es erzwingen wollen, doch als Malik ihn von sich gestoßen hatte, hatte er seine Meinung geändert. "Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Nicht wirklich.!" sagte er leise... "Auch bei den Banditen nicht...Vielleicht war der Deal ein dummer Vorschlag..." Sicher war er das. Es hatte Malik misstrauisch gemacht und deswegen wollte er sich auch nicht richtig öffnen. Er hätte geduldig sein müssen und weitere Entwicklungen abwarten sollen und nicht so voreilig irgendwelche Versprechen erzwingen dürfen...  
  
Malik sah ihn zunächst nachdenklich an, dann lächelte er. "Dann hab' ich mich doch nicht in dir getäuscht. Sorry das ich draußen so gemein war. Es war nicht so gemeint." er drückte ihn ein wenig und kuschelte sich dann an ihn. "Sieht wohl so aus als ob wir noch eine Weile hier festsitzen würden...es sei denn wir finden einen Weg zu dem Raumschiff der Banditen. Zu dumm das ich durch meine Aktion vermutlich den einzigen Weg vollkommen zerstört habe." murmelte er vor sich hin.  
  
"Das konntest du ja nicht ahnen..." tröstete Bakura und streichelte über seinen Arm. "Aber die Tür zu diesem Gebäude hat sich durch meinen Ring geöffnet, vielleicht kann er uns auch zu dem Raumschiff bringen." meinte er nachdenklich. Er fand es süß, wie Malik sich an ihn kuschelte. Er konnte ja so süß und liebevoll sein, wenn er wollte. Er lächelte sanft. "Wir werden das schon irgendwie schaffen." beruhigte er den Blonden.  
  
Hoffnungsvoll blickte er auf. Diese seltsame Kraft die Bakura innewohnte hatte er ganz vergessen. "Hoffen wirst. Es ist mir immer noch ein Anliegen Ryou zu helfen nach Hause zu kommen. Was mich betrifft so würde es mir nichts ausmachen hier zu bleiben und diesen Planeten zu erforschen. Oder wollen wir gemeinsam in unerforschtes Gebiet dort oben aufbrechen?" fragte er grinsend. Seine Selbstsicherheit war wieder zurückgekehrt, nicht zuletzt weil sie vom vorherigen Thema abgewichen waren.  
  
"Ja...Wir können den Planeten gern noch ein wenig erforschen. Ich habe nichts dagegen." sagte er leise. "Aber vielleicht solltest du dich noch etwas schonen. Du bist noch sehr schwach." Bakura blickte ihn besorgt an. Er schien noch immer Schmerzen zu haben. Vielleicht sollten sie bevor sie losgingen noch ein wenig schlafen... Auch wenn sie gerade erst aufgestanden waren.  
  
Malik nickte und stützte sich an Bakura ab um sich wieder auf die Matratze zu legen. "Ja, es tut mir auch noch alles weh. Schlafen wir noch ein bisschen." erwiderte er. "Es hat ja Zeit." Dann wartete er, dass Bakura sich zu ihm legte damit er sich an ihn kuscheln konnte um in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Es tat so gut ihm nahe zu sein und er war es langsam leid gegen sich selbst zu kämpfen.  
  
Bakura lächelte und stand ebenfalls auf. Er legte sich zu Malik auf die Matratze, bevor er ihn jedoch in seine Arme schloss, blickte er lange und durchdringend in die Lavendelaugen. "Sag mal...? Deine andere Persönlichkeit. Die, die ihre Freunde immer wegstößt, hat die vor in nächster Zeit zurückzukommen oder kann ich damit rechnen, dass wir beide demnächst ungestört sind?" fragte er. Es war ein kleiner Scherz am Rande. Eigentlich war er nicht ernst gemeint. Hoffentlich fasste Malik das nicht als Beleidigung auf.  
  
/'/Warum muß er mich jetzt nur so anschaun.'Dieser intensive Blick verursachte, dass sich ein leichtes Kribbeln unter seiner Haut bemerkbar machte und sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Doch Bakuras Frage lockerte die Situation auf und Malik brachte ein Grinsen zu Stande. "Dieses etwas in mir, das verursacht, dass ich andere immer wegstoße...es taucht spontan auf...aber ich glaube...wäre es eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit...so denke ich das es begonnen hat dich zu akzeptieren...dich zu mögen. Ich weiß nicht ob es wieder kommt...aber wenn dann solltest du dich nicht davon beirren lassen."  
  
"Ich nehme das wörtlich..." grinste Bakura und zog Malik in seine Arme, um ihm Nähe und Wärme zu spenden. Als sie schon eine Weile da lagen murmelte er leise: "Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du wieder zum Schlafküsser wirst..." Er lächelte leicht. Es war mehr laut gedacht und Malik sollte das eigentlich nicht hören. Er selbst bemerkte es auch gar nicht. Er schlief schon fast, paralysiert von der intensiven Nähe Maliks.  
  
Malik war ebenfalls wieder am Einschlafen gewesen als Bakuras Worte an sein Ohr drangen. Was hatte der Weißhaarige da gesagt? Schlafküsser? Von wegen, er würde sich ganz fest vornehmen nichts dergleichen zu machen. Andererseits war Bakuras Nähe schon sehr verlockend. 'Ich könnte ja....hey, was denke ich da? Das vorhin war ein Ausrutscher...es war nicht so gemeint...und doch...seine Haut fühlte sich richtig gut an.'Ein verträumtes Glitzern spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, die er unwillkürlich geöffnet hatte als er Bakuras Worte vernahm. In Gedanken versunken starrte er Bakura an.  
  
Bakura schlief schon fast. Er war sehr müde, obwohl er gerade erst aufgestanden war. Vielleicht machte Maliks Wärme und sein Duft ihn so schummrig... Am liebsten wollte er nur noch schlafen, solange, wie er Malik im Arm halten konnte... wäre es ihm eine Freude. Er lächelte leicht, als er sich das bildlich vorstellte. Das Malik ihn beobachtete bemerkte er gar nicht. Er war schon in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gefallen.  
  
'Er sieht süß aus wenn er schläft. So friedlich und...ja, er erinnert an Ryou. Obwohl Ryou niedlich ist, so hätte ich mich nie in ihn verliebt...eben weil ihm etwas fehlt, etwas das Bakura nicht fehlt. Was soll das heißen? Das ich...denk das nicht zu Ende...das ich mich in ihn verlieben könnte.'Vorsichtig, darum bemüht Bakura nicht zu wecken, begann er durch dessen silbrig weißes Haar zu streicheln. "Ich bin noch nicht soweit es zuzugeben...aber mein Körper hat mich schon verraten." dachte er laut. "Ich glaube ich hab' mich verliebt...und weißt du in wen? In dich."  
  
Sein Schlaf war noch immer leicht und als er fühlte, wie schlanke Finger durch sein Haar strichen, war er plötzlich wieder hell wach. Träumte er, oder schlafküsste Malik wieder? Vorsichtig öffnete er eines seiner Augen, blickte zu dem Blonden. Plötzlich vernahm er die Worte, die er sprach und verschluckte sich fast. Was hatte er da gesagt? Ein glückliches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht... "Du weißt zwar, was ich fühle, aber ich habe mich gestern wohl etwas ungenau ausgedrückt. Ich liebe dich auch." sagte er ruhig, als wäre es ein unbedeutendes, kleines Gespräch, dass sie hier führten.  
  
Erschrocken starrte Malik in Bakuras schokoladenbraune Augen. Der Weißhaarige war ja wach? Und er hatte offenbar gehört was er laut gedacht hatte. Das war nicht geplant gewesen, aber nun war es zu spät. 'Wieso musstest du Trottel ihm gestehen was du empfindest? Warum nicht....jetzt weiß ich wenigstens sicher das er....ts, das wusste ich schon vorher...'In Gedanken stritt er noch eine Weile mit sich selbst, bis er des Streits überdrüssig wurde. Noch immer blickte er in diese, wirklich wunderschönen dunklen Augen. Sie waren so dunkel wie der Weltraum und es spiegelten sich die Sterne und Galaxien in ihnen. Hatte er das nicht schon zuvor gesehen, als Bakura sich veränderte? 'Ist es Bakura der mich anzieht oder diese Präsenz in ihm...oder beide? Ich glaube fast es sind beide...'Endlich kam wieder Bewegung in ihn und er schmiegte sich fest an seinen Freund, wobei er den Augenkontakt dabei nicht brach. Ehe er es sich versah hatten ihn seine Gefühle auch schon überrumpelt und er legte seine Lippen sanft auf Bakuras um ihn zu küssen.  
  
Bakura kam sich etwas überlistet vor, als wer plötzlich Maliks Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Malik war immer abweisend zu ihm gewesen und jetzt auf einmal war er es, der einen Kuss provozierte. 'Unmöglich...'dachte er und schloss im nächsten Moment glücklich die Augen. Malik meinte es tatsächlich ernst. Er wollte ihm eine Chance geben, die Bakura sicher nicht ungenutzt ließ. Er presste Malik näher an seinen eigenen Körper erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten von der Hüfte unter Maliks Gewand, streichelten seine nackte Haut. Wie weich und warm er war. Wie gut er küssen konnte. "Wow..." meinte Bakura lächelnd, als sie sich trennten. "Du bist ja unglaublich...süß..." flüsterte er und errötete etwas. Schon wieder hatte er gesprochen ohne vorher zu denken.  
  
Dieser Kuss war etwas wundervolles gewesen und obgleich Maliks Verstand 'aufhören' schrie musste Malik zugeben, dass ihn nach mehr verlangte. Er grinste Bakura an und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Du bist auch süß...besonders wenn du rot wirst." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. Doch es war egal ob Bakura es hörte. Dann sah er ihn kurz fast nachdenklich an. "Du musst wissen das ich euch beide liebe...dich und den Goldenen." Er hatte beschlossen die andere Präsenz einfach den Goldenen zu nennen. "Ihr wart vielleicht mal zwei verschiedene Wesen...aber jetzt seid ihr eins..." abermals schenkte er Bakura ein süßes Lächeln und versiegelte dessen Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss. Warum nur schmeckten diese Lippen so gut? Und weswegen konnte er auf einmal nicht mehr genug davon kriegen.  
  
'Der Goldene? Ach...das andere Wesen in mir...'Ja er hatte es vorhin gespürt... Es war wohl tatsächlich in dem Ring. Es hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen und Malik und ihn aus ihrem Gefängnis gebracht. "Das ist mir egal. Der Goldene ist genauso ich, wie ich der Goldene bin." sagte er lächelnd. "Wir teilen unsere Erinnerungen, also sind wir eins und ich bin froh, dass du ihn akzeptierst und ihn auch liebst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du eine Seite an mir liebst und die andere hasst." Er lächelte, lehnte sich ein Stück vor und küsste nun seinerseits Maliks Lippen. Wie süß er schmeckte. Er konnte davon nicht genug kriegen. Mit seinen Händen streichelte er über die gebräunte Haut Maliks. Ihm war so heiß...und seine Finger und Lippen kribbelten. Überall wo Malik ihn berührte breitete sich ein solches Kribbeln aus... Wie wunderbar sich das anfühlte.  
  
Malik nickte verstehend und küsste ihn erneut. Bakuras Streicheleinheiten taten ihr bestes ihn zu betören und für diesen Augenblick vergaß er all seine Schmerzen. Vorsichtig glitten seine Hände wieder unter Bakuras T- Shirt und diesmal war ihm jede seiner Handlungen bewusst. Er spürte die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern und ein verträumter Glanz lag in seinen Augen als er Bakuras nackten Rücken zu streicheln begann. Wie verzaubert bedeckte er Bakuras Gesicht und Mund mit Küssen und ließ sich das erste mal in seinem Leben nur von seinen Gefühlen leiten und zu unerforschtem Gebiet treiben. Sein Verstand war vollkommen ausgeschaltet und er vertraute darauf, dass sein Herz schon wusste wohin es ihn führte.  
  
Glücklich stellte er fest, dass Malik ihn wieder streichelte und genoss diese Berührungen, denn er wusste, dass sie diesmal freiwillig waren und das Malik sie bewusst ausführte. Auch er streichelte ihn, küsste ihn. Sein Herz hatte den Turbomodus erreicht. Noch nie hatte es so schnell geschlagen. Er hatte das Gefühl Malik könnte es hören. Natürlich konnte er...wer war ihm ja auch so nahe. Er lächelte verträumt. Er begann Maliks Weste von seinem Körper zu ziehen und noch mehr Haut freizulegen. Wie schön er war. Wie gut er sich anfühlte.  
  
Woher kam nur dieses Vertrauen in seine eigenen Emotionen? Malik wusste es nicht, aber es vermittelte ihm die besten Empfindungen die er je gehabt hatte. Bakura in seinen Armen zu halten und zu liebkosen würde bald zu einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen werden. Der Weißhaarige hatte es mit seiner stürmischen Art geschafft seine Barrieren zu durchbrechen und tief in seine Seele vorzudringen. Bereitwillig ließ er es zu das Bakura ihn auszog, berührte und küsste. Wie schnell Bakuras Herz schlug, wie aufgeregt er scheinbar war. Zärtlich setzte Malik das Küssen fort und zog Bakura schließlich sein Oberteil aus um seine Brust küssen zu können.  
  
Bakura fragte sich, wie weit Malik gehen wollte, immerhin kannten sie sich noch nicht lange...obwohl sie schon einige Erfahrungen zusammen gemacht hatten, war er sich unsicher. Er ließ seine Hände über Maliks Oberkörper wandern, küsste ihn zärtlich und seufzte leise, als der Blonde bagann seinen Oberkörper zu küssen. Sehnsüchtig nestelte er am Hosenknopf Maliks, hoffte, dass er auch diesen Schritt zu ließ. Er liebte Malik, aber wenn er dennoch Zeit brauchte, würde er warten. Das schwor er sich.  
  
'Was tut er da?!'meldete sich kurz sein Verstand, doch Malik verdrängte die aufkeimenden Bedenken indem er tief in sich hineinhörte und tat wonach sein Herz verlangte. Es war halb verhungert gewesen wie er feststellen musste. Sehnte sich so sehr nach Liebe. Etwas das er nie zugelassen hatte. Doch jetzt, da die Tür zu seinem Herzen einmal offen stand, ließen sich seine Gefühle nicht mehr einsperren. Sein Herz schrie nach Liebe und Befriedigung. Kurz verspürte er wieder die mahnenden Worte seines Verstandes und erblickte vor seinem Inneren Auge die Ruinen seiner geistigen Mauer. Aber wozu brauchte er die noch? Die Kraft die er aus der Liebe zu Bakura schöpfen konnte war viel stärker als Barrieren aus Zorn und Aggressionen. So setzte er fort was er begonnen hatte und erlaubte Bakura zu tun wonach ihn verlangte.  
  
Bakura lächelte küsste Malik innig, als er seine Hose auszog. Es verlangte ihn so sehr nach ihm, doch er musste sich noch ein wenig gedulden. Er wollte Malik keine Angst machen. Begierig küsste er ihn, berührte seine zarte Haut mit seinen Fingern. Ihm war so heiß und Malik steigerte diese Hitze noch. Auch er musste sich bald von seinen restlichen Sachen befreien, sonst würde er verglühen. "Bitte..." bat er, blickte Malik flehend an. Hoffentlich wurde ihm diese Wunsch gewährt. Er küsste Malik nochmals, vermochte es nicht, sich von den süßen Lippen zu lösen. Malik war sein...wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.  
  
Wie wahnsinnig heiß Bakura doch war. Diese Hitze erinnerte ihn an seinen Heimatplaneten. Wenn man zulange draußen unter der Mittagssonne gestanden hatte, war es leicht möglichgewesen sich schlimme Verbrennungen zu holen. Deshalb hatte sich auch niemand um diese Tageszeit außerhalb der Gebäude aufgehalten. Bakuras Haut glühte immer mehr und Malik hatte keine Lust sich zu verbrennen. Zudem verlangte sein Herz nach Hingabe und Befriedigung. Zärtlich streichelte er über Bakuras Brust, ließ seine Finger langsam nach unten wandern, nestelte an dessen Hose und entledigte sich dieser. Abermals wollte sich sein verstand zu Wort melden, spürte er einen kühlen Schauer über sienen Rücken laufen, doch seine Gefühle waren stärker und überwältigten ihn. "Ich liebe dich so sehr." flüsterte er leise, küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich.  
  
Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die beiden Gestalten die am Eingang zu der kleinen Höhle aufgetaucht waren. Nach längerem Suchen hatten Marik und Ryou den Standort ihrer Freunde entdeckt. Beide warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu als sie einen Blick auf ihre Freunde warfen. Noch bevor die zwei etwas hätten merken können zogen sie sich wieder zurück um ihnen ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Später würden sie über Pläne, hinsichtlich zukünftiger Unternehmungen, sprechen.  
  
Im Moment aber würden sie Bakura und Malik die Zeit gönnen die sie benötigten und sich selbst ein geeignetes Plätzchen zum übernachten suchen. Draußen hatte sich die Sonne hernieder geneigt und den Himmel in dunkles rot gehüllt. Stille herrschte über dem Land und die langen Schatten der Abendsonne bedeckten die Gemäuer mit einem mystischen Schleier. Hamunaptra war nicht länger eine Stätte der Toten, sondern ein Ort an dem in naher Zukunft wieder neues Leben erblühen würde.  
  
Ende 


End file.
